


House of the Nightmare

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Bromance, Crime Scenes, Fluff, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M, Minor Character Death, Mystery, Nightmares, OT5 Friendship, Protectiveness, Romance, Sad, Suspense
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-11 12:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3327236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Les One Directions viennent de finir leur troisième tournée mondiale et on décidé de passer une semaine de vacances ensemble à l'écart du reste du monde, dans une petite villa perdu en plein milieu de la nature en location avec une dizaine d'inconnu sans internet ni téléphone. Les vacances idéales loin des médias! Mais que ce passera t'il quand quelqu'un semble vouloir du mal au habitant de cette maison? Le malfaiteur est-il parmi eux? Les One Direction seront-ils resté soudé pour espérer pourvoir s'en sortir? Quels secrets cache la maison du cauchemar ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjout c'est ma première fiction, donc n'hésitez pas à donner vos avis de manère à ce que je me m'améliore

Les dernières notes de Best Song Ever retentissaient dans le stade de Miami sonnant définitivement la fin de leur troisième tournée mondiale. Liam regarda autour de lui, souriant en voyant une partie des fans chanter les paroles de leur chanson et l'autre partie qui hurlais en rythme « one direction ». Cela faisais trois ans que cela durait et pourtant il ne s'y était toujours pas fait. Ils avaient fais du chemin depuis les cinq jeunes adolescents de x-factor et ne s'était en aucun cas préparé au succès qui en à suit, pourtant il avait le sentiment que lui et les garçons s'en était plutôt bien sortit, ils avaient sus resté souder et affronter les épreuves ensemble. Cependant il ne s'était jamais senti aussi fatigué, ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois qu'il partait pour une année de tournée mais lui et les garçons avaient reçu très peu de jour de repos, cela expliquer surement pourquoi il se sentaient tellement à plat ces dernier jour.

_“It was you best song ever, it was you best song ever”_

Zayn venait de finir son solo, concluant ainsi Best Song Ever et donc leur Where We Are Tour. Le petit Irlandais du groupe hurla « Merci Miami » dans son micro, il avait sauté comme un fou durant tout le concert, Liam et les autres se demander comment ils avaient encore tellement d'énergie en lui. S'en suit ensuite le célèbre câlin de groupe final, puis les derniers spots se sont éteint, seul les pleurs des fans se faisaient entendre, c'était le moment de la tournée que Harry détester le plus, le moment où les fans leur crier de resté car elles savaient pertinemment qu'elles ne l'est reverrait pas avant leur prochaine tournée mondial c'est-à-dire dans environ 5-6 mois. Mais le bouclé ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être quelque part soulager que cette tournée se finisse, il était trop fatiguée de surveiller chacun de ces gestes et regards avec Louis. En effet, le « Larry Stylinson », comme le disait les fans était bel et bien réelles, mais pour le bien du groupe ils devaient rester cacher, seulement quelque personne comme leurs famille, amis proche et membre de leur personnel était au courant, dus moins pour le moment...

Zayn a du tirer Niall pour qu'il regagne les coulisses avec les autres garçons malgré les protestations de ce dernier, le blondinet aurait été capable de rester sur scène encore une ou deux heure sinon. Dans les coulisses, la première chose qu'on fait les garçons fut de s'affaler sur les différents fauteuils ou canapé disposée à différent endroit dans la salle, sauf Niall bien sur qui lui couru directement au frigo.

**« Je suis creeeeuver »** s'exclama Harry en s'affalant sur le canapé, posant sa tête sur les genoux de Louis qui était déjà installer en train de regarder les tendances de twitter sur son portable, une main se glissa cependant dans les cheveux de son amant et caressa délicatement ses boucles.  
 **«-Si tu gaspiller moins ton énergie à déployer ton charme à toute les fans que tu vois aussi »** Murmura Louis sans pour autant arrêter de jouer avec ses cheveux.  
 **«-Jaloux ? »** Dit Harry avec un sourire taquin.  
«-Non je fais juste un constat » S'exclama Lou avec une légère moue. « Secouer des cheveux en souriant à une fans n'était vraiment pas necess... »  
Mais Harry le fit taire avec un baiser. **« T'es tellement mignon quand tu es jaloux »** lui murmura t'il en reposant sa tête sur les genoux de Louis. Il était sur le point de lui répondre encore une fois qu'il n'était pas jaloux quand la voix de Paul le coupa.

**« LES GARCONS VOUS ETES OU ? »** s'écria Paul à l'autre bout du couloir  
 **«- ICHI »** Lui hurla Niall entre deux bouffés de chips  
 **« -Niall, ne parle pas la bouche pleine »** Soupira Liam a moitié endormis sur son fauteuil  
 **« -Pardon Daddy Direction »** S'exclama Niall en souriant  
Louis tendis son bras pour atteindre les cheveux de Liam et les ébouriffer **« Bah alors, Daddy est fatiguée ? »**  
Liam poussa un grognement qui fit rigoler doucement tout les garçons dans la pièce sauf Harry.  
 **«- Mes cheveux sont là, Louis. »**  
 **« -Et après c'est moi qui est jaloux ?»** S'exclama à son tour Louis en déposant un baiser sur son front  
 **« -Ah les garçons! Vous étiez par-fait, vous pouvez être très fier de vous. »** déclara Paul qui venait enfin d'arriver dans la pièce  
 **« -Merci Paul»** Déclara Zayn en posant son téléphone.  
 **« -Je voulais vous demander, qu'avez-vous prévu de faire pendant vos vacances ? »**

Un grand silence s'en suivis, personne ne savais précisément ce qu'il va faire.

**«- Bah, on pensait tous retourner voir nos famille et nos amis sa fait longtemps qu'on ne les a pas vu puis après...Se reposer»** Déclara Harry qui n'avais pas bougé de sa confortable position sur les genoux de Louis.  
 **«- Pourquoi Paul ? »** Demanda Liam qui venait juste de re-ouvrir les yeux.  
Paul ne pus s'empêcher de sourire, amusé par la perspicacité de Liam. **« J'ai quelque chose à vous proposer »**  
Harry se redressa, fortement intrigué par les propos de Paul.  
 **«- Vous vous rappelez quand vous aviez souhaitez prendre des vacances ensemble l'année dernière, ce que je vous suis répondu ? »**  
 **«- Que c'était trop dangereux car se serait plus facile pour les fans de découvrir où nous nous trouvons et par conséquent on ne pourrait pas correctement se reposer car on serait constamment épier ? »** répondit sèchement Zayn  
 **« -Zayn.. »** Murmura Liam lui lanssant un regard du genre « calme toi tout de suite où tu vas le regretter »  
 **« -Désolé je suis un peu fatigué... »** Soupira Zayn.  
 **« -Ne t'excuse pas Zayn, je sais que votre célébrité n'est pas toujours facile à vivre, c'est pour cela que j'ai dernièrement fait des recherche pour trouver un moyen de vous faire passer une semaine ensemble, sans danger, et j'ai trouvé »**  
 **«- Pour de vrai ? »** S'écria Niall  
 **«- Oui, j'ai trouvé une villa dans l'Honduras a l'écart de tous, mais y a quelques inconvénient »**  
 **« -C'était trop beau pour être vrai. » soupira Zayn reprenant son portable. Paul ignora la réflexion de Zayn et continua ses explications**  
 **« -Tout d'abord vous ne serait pas seul, en effet vous partagerez la maison avec une dizaine d'autre locataire »**  
 **«** **-Super, partager une maison avec une dizaine de filles qui vont passer leur journée à crier et a me prendre en photo dés que je serais proche de Harry »** s'exclama ironiquement Louis.  
 **« -Non car le dernier inconvénient et peut être avantage dans votre cas, c'est que toute les portables, tablette, ordinateur sont interdit. »**  
 **«- C'est quoi ca ? Une espèce de classe verte ? »** S'exclama Zayn toujours sèchement, il avait enfin détaché les yeux de son portable.  
 **« -C'est surtout votre chance d'être ensemble pendants une semaine et de pouvoir vous reposer loin du reste du monde sans aucune façon au média de savoir où vous êtes et donc dêtre épier. »**

Après cela sans suis un grand silence, chacun plonger dans sa réflexion, pesant le pour et le contre.

**« -Pourquoi tu ne trouve cette opportunité que maintenant ? »** Demanda soudainement Louis  
 **« -Tout simplement car c'est la première année que le propriétaire décide de laisser louer sa villa, cependant elle n'ouvre que dans une semaine ce qui vous permettra de voir vos proches entre temps, c'est une énorme villa avec plus de 15 chambres »**  
 **«- Mais pourquoi cette interdiction aux appareils électronique ? Le propriétaire est technophobe ? »** ironisa Louis une nouvelle fois.  
 **« -A vrai dire, Je n'en ne suis pas la moindre idée, les gens qui vont là-bas doivent rechercher un style de vie bien particulier, vous voyez le genre couper du monde sans technologie, à fond dans la nature quoi »**  
 **«- Au moins on ne risque pas de rencontrer beaucoup de fans alors, se serait plus des adultes voir des personne âgée »** murmura Liam toujours plonger dans une profonde réflexion

De nouveau le silence pesant. Personne ne savait trop si c'était une bonne ou mauvaise chose cette villa-perdu-dans-l'hondura.

**« -Y a une piscine ? »**

Tout le monde regarda Niall avec un regard amusé.

**« -Bien sur Niall mais depuis taleur on parle de sécurité, de média et toi tu penses juste a la piscine ? »** soupira Paul malgrés le petit sourire qui venait d'apparaître légèrement sur son visage.

**«- Bah ouais...Bien que Daddy direction ne pense qu'à pouvoir dormir une semaine entière, moi je veux juste m'éclater ! »**

Il le regardèrent tous, son sourire toujours présent, c'était rare de voir Niall sans se dernier d'ailleurs.

**« -En tout cas moi je suis pour, imaginer les gars, nous cinq dans une villa à faire les 400 coups, s'éclater dans la piscine sans aucun moyen que l'on se retrouve en tendance sur twitter, le rêve !»** S'écria Niall

Tous éclatèrent de rire.

**« -C'est vrai que c'est plutôt tentant, je n'aurais pas a surveiller mes geste avec Louis devant les gens »** Murmura Harry.

Les autres sourire mais Louis ne pus s'empêcher de remarquer une pointe de tristesse dans la voix de son bouclé, il savait que Harry soufrait plus que lui de cette situation, qu'il aimerait plus souvent pouvoir glissée sa main dans celle de Louis, pouvoir lui souffler des « Je t'aime » quand il marche dans la rue ou encore allez au restaurant pour simplement manger en tête-à-tête, les choses bénins qu'un couple « normal » puissent faire.

**«-Je suis pour également »** Déclara fermement Louis.

Harry le regarda, un sourire se glissa sur ses lèvres et il déposa un baiser rapide sur la mâchoire de son Lou, avant de déclarer :

**«-Moi aussi je suis Pour »**

**«-Bon, il faudra quelqu'un pour les surveillez et les empêcher de mettre le feu a la villa au bout de deux jours, alors je dis Pour aussi »** Dit Liam

Un grand silence s'en suivit, tous les regards furent tournés vers Zayn. Le métis leva enfin les yeux de son portable et afficha une légère moue.

**«- Non mes les gars sérieusement, une semaine sans portaaaable »** se plainât t'il.  
 **«- Oh allez zayyyyy, steuplait » s'** exclama Niall en essayant de rendre sa voix la plus mignonne possible.

Zayn les regarda les uns après les autres, ils le regardaient tous avec des yeux de chien battu.

**«- Bon okkkkk, je suis pour»** Soupira t'il  
 **«- YES »** s'écria Niall qui lui sauta dessus pour le prendre dans ses bras à peine avez t'il fini sa phrase  
 **« -C'est juste parce que sinon vous allez vous ennuyer sans moi »** déclara Zayn à moitié étrangler par Niall qui refuser de le lâcher.  
 **« -Super ! »** Déclara Paul **« Vous partez tous dans une semaine, donc le 12 octobre, au soir, le vol est pour 20h45 »**  
 **« -T'avais déjà tout prévu ? »** demanda Liam un peu surpris  
 **« -Je savais que vous ne pourriez pas refuser »** Sourit Paul avec un petit sourire. **« Oh et ne vous inquiétez pas pour les papiers j'ai tout régler, n'oubliez juste pas de faire votre valise, n'est ce pas Louis ? »**  
 **« -Eh ! Pourquoi moi ? »** S'exclama Louis  
 **« -Parce que tu es le plus feignant et bordélique »** soupira Paul comme si c'était une évidence.  
 **«- Merci du compliment »** Déclara Louis avec une légère moue.  
 **« -T'inquiète pas Paul, je m'occuperais de cette idiot »** déclara Harry déposant un petit bisous sur la joue du mécheux  
Louis le regarda avec un faux visage outrer et les autres garçons éclatèrent de rire  
 **« -CA VA ETRE GENIAL »** s'écria Niall.


	2. Le Départ

Niall

 

H-5

 

 **«NIALL TU VAS RATER TON AVION ».** J'ai attrapé mon portable qui affiché 15h45, putain mon avion pour l'Angleterre parter dans 1 heures et rien n'était prêt, ma valise n'était même pas commencé et j'étais toujours en caleçon, à vrai dire j'avais passé ma journée à jouer avec Théo, mon neveu. Il avait tellement grandit depuis la dernière fois que je l'avais vu, ce qui remontait facilement à 8 mois.

Cette semaine en Irlande avait été tellement superbe, même si, bien évidemment, les garçons m'avais énormément manqué, revoir ma famille et mes amis m'avait fait un bien fou.

**« Niall ta fini ta valise ? »**

Greg venait de rentrer dans ma chambre. Il était de mauvaise humeur depuis mon arrivé chez lui, il y a deux trois jours.

**« -Heu...En quelque sorte ouais »**

il s'est approcher et a regardé la valise posée à cotée de moi, remplis de seulement un sèche cheveux et de trois ou quatre paires de chaussettes. Il ma lancer un regard froid

 **« -Tu te grouille stp, il ne faudrait pas que tu loupes ton avion »** soupira t'il avant de ressortir de la pièce.

Je cherche toujours ce que j'aurais pus faire de travers pour qu'il se comporte de la sorte avec moi, mais je n'arrivais vraiment pas à comprendre, il était pourtant tellement heureux quand je suis arrivé. Je continuais à faire ma valise quand mon portable a sonné

SMS de Liam :  
15h46 ✉ _Ton avion part bientôt, ta intérêt à pas le louper. :P_

SMS de Zayn :  
15h47 ✉ _Hâte de te revoir petit Irlandais._

J'ai souris, ca me soulager de savoir qu'ils ne m'oublient pas malgré le fait que je ne passer pas mes vacances dans le même pays qu'eux. Je me suis dépêché d'enfiler les premiers vêtements que j'ai trouvés et de finir ma valise. Quand je suis finalement descendu dans le salon, Greg était assis sur le tapis et jouer avec son fils. Denis, la femme de Greg, était partit travailler en début d'après-midi.

**« Je suis prêt »**

Greg m'as regardé mais ne m'as pas répondu, il s'est finalement levé et c'est diriger vers la cuisine. Moi je me suis approcher de Théo et je l'est pris dans mes bras

 **« Tonton Ni part déjà ? »** m'as t'il demander de sa voie enfantine tout en jouant avec le col de mon t-shirt  
 **« Oui poussin mais je reviens très vite »** Je lui est fait un grand sourire avant de déposer un baiser sur ses cheveux blond.

 **« Ne lui promet pas des trucs comme ca ».** C'était Greg qui était finalement revenu dans le salon avec deux paquets de chips à la main

**« Comment ca ? »**

J'ai demandé un peu abasourdi, encore une fois il ne m'a pas répondu et c'est contenté de prendre son fils dans ses bras et m'as tendu les paquets de chips

**« Je t'es acheté ca pour la route »**

Ouah me tendre de la nourriture pour fuir une question, très subtile Greg, enfin, je n'est pas relever.

**« Merci »**

On est finalement sortit de l'appartement. Greg à attacher Theo dans le siège auto a l'arrière de la voiture tandis que j'ai mis ma valise dans le coffre avant de finalement m'installer a l'avant de la voiture. Pendant que Greg démarrait la voiture, je faisais des petites grimaces à Théo pour dévoiler son fameux sourire à la Horan.

Le silence dans la voiture était pesant, Théo c'était finalement endormis au bout de 4-5 minutes de route. Greg ne m'avais pas jeté un seul regard, il fixé la route. Il fallait que je mette les choses au clair où je savais pertinemment que je passerais le reste de ma semaine en Honduras à me remettre en question, j'ai pris mon courage à deux mains.

 **« Qu'est que j'ai fais ?»** Ouch, sa semblait tellement enfantin dit comme cela  
 **«- Rien. »**

C'est tout, il n'a rien rajouté, il est tellement têtu et bornée.

**« -Tu fais penser à Zayn quand tu te comporte ca. »**   
**«- Ne t'inquiète pas tu va vite le retrouver »**

Nouveau silence, je ne comprenais rien, était-il en colère que je passe du temps avec les garçons ?

 **« - Sa te dérange que j'aille en Honduras avec les autres? »**  
 **« -Non absolument pas, ce n'est pas comme si tu venais de passer 8 mois de tourner avec eux et que tu décider de passer tes « vacances familiale » également avec ces gars »**  
Ah c'est donc ca le problème.  
 **«- Je pars que pour une à deux semaine Greg.. »**  
 **« -Une à deux semaine durant lequel Théo ne verra pas son oncle encore une fois»**  
 **« -Tu sais très bien que c'est pas de ma faute si mon travail m'oblige à partir longtemps »**  
 **«- Ca n'est pas ca le problème Nialler, le problème est que tu nous donne l'impression de dénigrer ta vrai famille »**

Greg venait d'hausser le ton, c'est tellement rare qu'il le fasse avec moi, que je ne suis pas pus m'empêcher de baisser les yeux

 **« -N'exagère pas Greg...Je vous dénigre pas »**  
 **« -Ah non ? Alors comment expliques-tu le fait qu'après 8 mois d'absence tu passe juste 2 jours chez papa et maman ? Et quelques jours chez moi avant de repartir à l'autre bout du monde ? Tu sais si sa te dérange tant que ca de passer du temps avec nous pourquoi tu n'irais pas passer une semaine avec Liam ou bien Louis ? Tu t'amuserais peut être plus. »** Greg hurlait presque  
 **« -Greg...Tu va réveiller Théo.. »**

Je n'avais toujours pas levé les yeux, je sentais son regard pesant sur moi et je n'oser pas le croiser.

**« -Ne fait pas comme si Théo t'intéressez, tu l'as appelé combien de fois en 8 mois pour prendre des nouvelle de lui ? 2 FOIS NIALL, 2 FOIS ! »**

Greg venait d'arrêter la voiture, signe qu'on était surement arrivé a destination, j'aurais pus regarder par la fenêtre pour confirmer cela, mais mes chaussures que je regarder depuis maintenant deux bonnes minutes me semblait beaucoup plus intéressante.

 **«- Tu sais que Théo ne se rappeler même plus de toi ? J'ai dus passer un mois entier à lui réapprendre qui tu étais pour éviter que ca te blesse de savoir qu'il t'avait complètement oublié, mais je me rends compte que je me suis fatiguée pour rien car t'en a carrément rien à foutrede ta famille »** Son ton élevé avait disparu pour laisser place à un ton froid et cassant.

Théo m'avais vraiment oublié ? Mais il ne peut pas, j'ai fais des twitcam avec lui presque tout le temps, enfin dés que j'avais le temps.

 **«- Je suis désolé...J'essayais vraiment de trouver le temps de.. »** J'ai commencé à murmurais mais il m'a fermement coupé

**«- Ouais ? Tu ferais mieux d'arrête d'essayer alors si c'est pour, au final, avoir un résultat aussi décevant » j'ai avalé durement, les larmes commençait à me monter aux yeux « Tu me déçois Niall, parfois je regrette d'avoir un frère comme toi »**

Ces mots on prit la forme d'un poignard qui me transpercer, j'ai réussis à lever les yeux vers lui, j'avais du mal à le voir car mes yeux était comme brumée, je pleurais ? Il avait de gros yeux comme si il venait de se rendre compte de ce qu'il venait de me balancer en pleine face. Il a approché une main vers moi mais je me suis écarter par reflexe.

 **«- Je...Je ne voulais pas dire ca »** Il me fixer, les yeux remplit de regret.

Je ne sais pas très bien ce qui c'est passer, j'étais un peu trop bousculer pas les propos de mon frère. Mon propre frère. Je suis sortit de la voiture sans dénier lui répondre. Il me semble l'avoir entendu dire **« Nialler attend »** et j'ai répondu un truc du genre : « Prend soin de Théo, désoler de pas être à la hauteur » j'ai pris ma valise et je me suis diriger vers l'aéroport sans me retourner. Des larmes roulées sur mes joues, pourquoi je suis si sensible ? J'ai tellement besoin de partir loin de tout de bordel.

SMS à Zayn, Liam, Louis et Harry

16h02 ✉ _Viens de rentrer dans l'avion, hâte de voir, je vous aime_

 

Louis

 

H-2

 

 **«- Encore deux petites minutes, Hazza »** soufflai-je en enfonçant un peu plus profondément ma tête dans son cou, son odeur m'avais tellement manqué, être loin de lui, même si se fut que pour une petite semaine, avait été insupportable.

 **«- Tu m'as déjà dit sa y a 10 minutes, sa suffit maintenant ! »** S'exclama Harry en me repoussant légèrement. « De plus je n'ai pas envie que Liam nous fasses encore la leçon car on est en retard »

Harry commença à se lever mais je le suis rattrapé par les hanches pour le re-plaqué à nouveau sur le lit.

**« -Lou, notre avion part dans deux heures »**

Les petits baiser que je déposer délicatement dans son cou le fit frissonner.

**«-Sa nous laisse large le temps, bébé »**

Je sais qu'il adore ce surnom car à chaque fois que je le prononce un petit sourire tellement craquant se forme sur son visage, dévoilant ses fossettes. Il a tournée la tête vers moi, et a déposé un petit baiser sur mes lèvres, j'ai entouré mes bras autour de lui pour le rapprocher encore plus prés de moi.

 **« -Tu es tellement feigneant, tu le sais ca ? »** m'as t'il murmurait à l'oreille avant de déposer un autre baiser rapide sur mes lèvres

**« -C'est l'une des nombreuses raisons qui font que tu m'aime »**

J'ai commencé à caresser le bas de son dos nu tout en embrassant ses fossettes qui n'avaient toujours pas disparu. **« Alors comment c'est passer ta semaine ? »**

Il ma regarder avec un petit sourire « **Sa fais 5 heures qu'on est ensemble et tu ne me le demande que maintenant ? »**

**« -C'est peut être parce que à peine entrez un petit garçon frisée ma sauter dessus et m'as fais l'amour pendant prêt de 5 heures dans toutes les pièces possible »**

Ses joues sont devenu légèrement rouges, ce qui le rendait encore plus craquant **« Tu m'avais manqué, c'est tout.. »** murmura t'il en liant nos doigts.

**« Toi aussi, bébé »**

**« Beaucoup ? »**

**« Beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup »**

J'ai dus lui répéter se mot au moins 100 fois tout en déposant des baiser partout sur son visages, quand soudainement il me fit taire avec un vrai baiser. J'aime tellement quand il me fait taire comme ca. Sa main c'est glissée sur ma nuque et quand on s'est finalement séparés pour reprendre notre souffle il s'est lever et ma dit **« Cette fois c'est fini on y va »**

J'ai essayé de le rattraper comme la première fois mais c'était trop tard

**« Mais Haaazzaa »**

.Je me suis cacher sous la couette comme un petit enfant qui refuse d'allez a l'école.

**« Lou, y a une pièce où on la pas encore fait aujourd'hui. »**

Cette simple à suffit à me faire sortir la tête du lit

 **« Humm, continue»** J'ai murmurais

Il a contourné le lit avant de se mettre a califourchon on dessus de moi **« Que dis-tu d'allez prendre ta douche avec moi ? »**

Je le suis attrapé par les épaules avant de le faire basculer sur le cotée et passer a mon tour au dessus de lui **« Avec plaisir, bébé»**

 

Zayn

 

H-1

 

Je suis arriver à l'aéroport avec Liam, ce dernier était passer plus tôt pour m'aider a faire mes affaires, ou plutôt pour me surveiller faire mes affaires, il me connaissais tellement qu'il savait très bien que je n'allais pas laisser un stupide propriétaire m'empêcher de surfer sur le net pendant une semaine, j'avais donc prévu de cacher un téléphone portable a l'intérieur de ma valise, mais mon plan était tombé a l'eau. Liam avait été trop à l'affut de mes moindre faits et gestes.

**« Je sens que les deux tourtereaux vont être en retard, il ne réponde pas à mes sms ».**

J'ai remarqué la pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix de Liam. Il ne serait pas si fatiguée si il ne s'amuser pas à tout contrôler aussi...

 **« -Ne t'inquiète pas Liam, ils se sont pas vu depuis une semaine, laisse les le temps de fêter leur retrouvaille ! »** J'ai sortit une cigarette avant de l'allumer.

 **« -T'arrêtera jamais ces saloperies ?** » Soupira Liam

**« -Eh ! Vous me retirer ma premier raison de vivre qui est mon portable vous n'allez pas non plus me retirez la deuxième »**

**« -C'est dommage que cette raison de vie, comme tu dit, va finir par te coûter la vie. »**

J'ai regardé autour de moi, ignorant la réflexion de Daddy direction. Il faisait tellement mauvais alors qu'il avait fait beau pendant une semaine. C'est un signe ca, se séjour sans twitter était une mauvaise idée.

**« Je rentre dans l'aeroport, je vais m'asseoir un peu »**

Je dois avouer que je n'aime pas voir Liam comme ca, il est tellement épuisé qu'il serait capable de s'endormir n'importe où.

Je lui suis finalement fait un petit clin d'œil en lui disant que je le rejoindrais dés que j'aurais fini.

 

 

Liam

 

 

Je me suis assis sur une des nombreuses chaises présente dans le hall de l'aéroport, le grand écran affichée que notre vol arriverais dans une vingtaine de minute tandis que celui de Niall, lui, arriverais dans une poignée de minutes, il faut que je reste éveiller pour être sur de ne pas louper Niall, ca serais vraiment bête de se perdre dans un tel aéroport. Putain pourquoi mes paupières sont tellement lourdes.

**« Monsieur ? »**

Je me disais bien que je ne pourrais pas fermer les yeux plus deux trente secondes sans être déranger. Quand j'ai ouvert les yeux il faisait nuit. Une personne âgée était assis a cotée de moi, comment la nuit était tombé aussi vite ? Où était Zayn, il était resté fumer tout son paquet ? Et le plus inquiétant pourquoi l'aéroport était il si désert ?

**« Olahlah vous m'avez fait peur, vous étiez totalement affalée sur le siège, j'ai cru un instant que vous aviez fait un malaise»**   
**« Hum, non madame, je...je dormais. Mais où sont tout les gens ? »**

Elle ma regarder comme si je venais de poser la question la plus débile qu'elle n'avait jamais entendu

**« Ils on prient leur avion ou ils sont rentré chez eux »**

Comment ca ? Mais ou sont les garçons ? Je cherche mon portable mais bien sur je ne le trouve pas.

La grand-mère m'a regardé m'affoler sur mes poches

 **« Vous cherchez quelque chose ? »** M'as t'elle demandé  
 **« Mo... Mon téléphone »** Voila je panique.  
 **« Les téléphones sont interdit ici »**

Je me suis levé et j'ai regardée par la fenêtre, le parking, lui aussi, était désert.

 **« -Vous avez raté votre avion si je comprend bien ? »**  
 **« -Oui...Je crois.. »** Je n'arrivais pas à arrêtais de trembler et mon portable etait toujours introuvable.  
 **« -Qu'elle avion deviez vous prendre ? »**  
 **« -C'est...C'est un jet privée pour l'Honduras. »**  
 **« -Oh. »** Son regard si chaleureux était devenu froid. J'ai arrêté de m'agiter pour m'intéresser un peu plus à cette dame. Elle a dus voir que je la regarder avec un air interrogateur car elle a continué.  
 **« J'ai grandis dans l'Honduras et je n'en garde pas un très bon souvenir à vrai dire.. »**  
 **«- Ha bon ? »** D'un seul coup j'avais tout oublié, l'aéroport désert, la perte de mon portable, la disparition des garçons, seule la vielle dame m'importait  
 **«- Enfin, c'est un beau pays, très calme. Vous allez chez des amis ? »** Un petit sourire était revenu sur son visage.  
 **« -Pas vraiment moi et mes amis on va dans une villa qui est à louer au plein centre de L'Honduras, on n'aurait pas internet ni de téléphone, c'est un peu difficile de ne pas les avoir pendant une semaine mais moi et mes partenaires de groupe on a besoin de s'éloigner un peu de tout ca vous voyer ? On est trop oppresser par les médias. »**

Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a poussé à lui dévoiler toute ma vie. Mais elle est resté figée dés le début de ma phrase et elle c'était mise à trembler comme si toute la panique qui était en moi plus tôt était à présent en elle.

**«Vous...Vous allez bien ? »**

J'étais sur le point de lui prendre les mains quand elle a soudain attraper mes épaules et m'as hurlé :

**« -Vous ne devez pas allez las bas, Liam Payne, vous ne devez pas y allez, VOUS MENTENDEZ ? Reste ici pendant qu'il en est encore temps ! Liam ? Liam ? LIAM ? »**

J'ai subitement ouvert les yeux, la première chose que j'ai perçu est Zayn qui me tenais les épaules tellement fort que je sentait ces doigts s'enfoncer dans ma peau, j'était toujours assis sur ma chaise, tout était normal, l'aéroport était plein, Harry et Louis se trouver accroupis à coté de moi me regardant avec des yeux remplis d'inquiétude, j'ai regarder à coter de moi, aucun signe de la vieille dame, tout cela était un un rêve ?

 **« Putain mais il t'est arrivé quoi là ? »** Zayn m'as presque hurlé dessus, plus d'inquiétude que de colère.  
 **«-Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? »** J'ai demandé me redressant légèrement  
 **« Tu t'es endormis. Et vu les gémissements que tu poussais, tu as surement fait un cauchemar » M'as affirmé Harry avec sa voix la plus douce possible.**  
 **« Heureusement que personne ta vu, vu a quelle point tu remué tu aurais fini en tendance twitter LiamEstPosserder. »** C'était Louis bien sur qui d'autre peut sortir une telle connerie ?

Harry le fusilla du regard avant de me demander si j'allais mieux maintenant ce à quoi j'ai hochée la tête, avant de regarder l'heure : _20h35_ ,mais où est Niall ? Zayn a dus lire en moi car il a tout de suite enchainé :

**« L'avion de Niall vient d'atterrir, il a pris du retard, on devrait pas tarder à voir cette petit tête blonde courir dans tout les couloirs de l'aéroport »**

Je n'est pas pus m'empêcher de rigoler légèrement.

 

Niall

 

 

Mon avion a enfin atterrit, j'ai tellement hâte de voir les garçons que je suis vite sortit de l'avion, j'ai récupéré ma valise et j'ai regagné le hall de l'aéroport, il y avait foule, comment j'allais faire pour retrouver les garçons ? Je regarder de tout les cotés, essayant de reconnaitre l'un d'eux quand soudain j'ai entendu

**« Bah alors petit irlandais, on est perdu ? »**

J'ai reconnu cette voix, c'était la voix de Zayn bien sur. Je me suis retourné et je l'est pris dans mes bras

**«- J'avais trop hâte de vous voooir » J'étais tellement content de les retrouver que j'ai oublié mon différent avec Greg « Ou sont les autres garçons ? »**   
**« -Ils nous attendent devant l'avion »**

Zayn a enroulé un bras autour de mes épaules puis on s'est dirigée vers l'avion. J'étais tellement perdu dans cette énorme aéroport que je regardais de tout les cotés. On est à peine arrivé devant l'avion qu'Harry m'avait déjà sauté dessus.

 **« NIALLER »** Il ma serrait fort. J'aurais aimé que Greg me serve comme ça au lieu de m'engueuler. Mais bon je me suis promis d'arrêter de penser à ça pendant la semaine de vacances. Je me suis ensuite séparer d'Harry et j'ai déposé un bisou sur la joue de chaque garçons

 **« CA VA ETRE GENIAL »** S'écria soudainement Louis en passant sa valise à un employer de l'aéroport.  
 **« Oui amour mais calme toi »** Harry caresser tendrement le dos de Louis

J'ai remarqué que Liam ne parler pas beaucoup, il semblait un peu ailleurs. Je me suis promis de lui poser la question plus tard. On a finalement embarqué. C'était un jet assez chic, frigo, canapé en cuir, écran plat.

 **« Les garçons voici la dernière télé que vous verrais avant de nombreux jours, alors profitez en** **»** soupira Zayn.

On s'est tous assis, Louis s'était déjà rendormis sur Harry qui le prenait en photo, surment pour le charier ultérieurement. Zayn regarder attentivement la télé comme si ca vie en dépendez et enfin Liam... Regarder par le hublot.

On est officiellement partit pour l'Honduras.


	3. L'arrivée à la villa

Liam

 

**« -LIAM !! NIALL M’A ECRIT SUR LE VISAGE »**

J’ai rouvert les yeux, combien de temps j’avais dormis ? J’ai regardé ma montre 21h35, prêt d’une heure ? Ouah, je ne me rappelle même pas m’être endormi. Au moins je n’est pas refait de rêve étrange comme plus tôt dans l’aéroport, ce qui est plutôt rassurant.

**«- BRAVO TU LA REVEILLER !...NON LOUIS PAS LES CHATOUILLES»**

J’ai tournée la tête pour voir d’où provenez toutes ces agitations. Louis était à quatre pattes en train de chatouiller Niall qui pousser des gémissements tout en essayant tant bien que mal de se dégager. Sur le visage de Louis, des petits trais noir, surement fait au marqueur, former des petits dessins. J’ai remarqué que Harry c’était paisiblement endormis à l’endroit où Louis c’était endormis plus tôt, le bruit fait par les deux idiots ne l’avais pas réveillé lui.

**«- Taisez-vous je n’entends pas la télé ! »**

Oh, Zayn était toujours planté devant la télé. Il ressemblait tellement à un fou en ce moment, ses yeux sont exorbiter à force de fixer le petit écran. Il ressemblait tellement à un zombie en ce moment.

**« -DIT A LOUIS DE ME LAISSER ALORS »**

Louis à commencer à lui mettre de petits claques amicaux tout en continuant ses chatouilles. La scène était incroyablement drôle, Niall qui se remuer dans tout les sens en hurlant tout et n’importe quoi avec un Louis totalement décoiffer au dessus de lui. Ils ont de la chance que Harry soit profondément endormis, le connaissant il aurait surement filmé la scène et l’aurait sans aucun doute mis sur twitter. Je me suis levé pour m’installer devant la télé à coté de Zayn.

**« -Ca va mon pote ? »**

Sa voix ma fait sursauter, je me suis tournée vers lui, c’était la première fois depuis le décollage que ses yeux quitter l’écran.

**« -Oui pourquoi ?»**   
**« -Tu t’es endormis comme une masse tout à l’heure, on aurais pu croire que tu n’avais pas dormis depuis dix ans »**   
**« -C’est toi qui dit ca ? On dirait que tu n’as pas vu de télé depuis cinq ans. »**   
**« -Je me prépare mentalement ok ? »**

On a rigolé doucement, puis il a passé un bras autour de mes épaules et ses yeux sont retournés fixer la télé devant nous.

Finalement au bout de quelques minutes, Louis à rendu sa liberté à Niall. Notre petit irlandais s’est directement assis à coté de moi pour regarder la télé, vu sa tête il doit surement m’en vouloir de ne pas l’avoir aidé, alors je lui suis tendu un paquet de chips en signe de paix. Louis de son cotés est partit prendre une couverture dans un rangement de l’avion avant de la déplier sur Harry qui trembler légèrement. Il nous a rejoint lui également après avoir déposé un bisou sur le front de son Hazza.

**« -Combien de temps avant d’arriver ? »**

J’ai regardé ma montre

**« -Un petit quart d’heure Louis »**

 

Harry

 

Je dormais paisiblement quand j’ai soudainement sentit quelque chose de lourd et de doux sur mon visage. J’ai forcés mes paupières à s’ouvrir pour finalement voir deux yeux bleus me fixant tendrement. C’était Lou bien sur.

 **« Réveille-toi. »** M’as t’il murmurait tout en continuant à caresser tendrement ma joue.

J’ai cligné des yeux plusieurs fois, pour finalement voir les autres garçons en train de prendre leurs bagages.

**« -On est arrivé ? »**   
**« -Oui bébé, la voiture nous attend il faut qu’on se dépêche »**

Louis a déposé un petit bisou sur mes lèvres avant de finalement s’éloigner pour attraper nos valises. J’ai retiré la couette qui avait s’en doute d’eu atterrit sur moi pendant que je dormais puis je me suis étirer tout en regardant Louis se battre avec les valises.

On est finalement descendu de l’avion, il faisait tellement sombre. Lou m’a passer ma valise, je n’avais même pas remarquer qu’il l’as porter depuis tout a l’heure puis il glisser un bras derrière mon dos pour m’entrainer jusqu’à la voiture. Les garçons étaient incroyablement silencieux, il n’avait pas dus aussi bien dormir comme moi. J’ai grimpé dans la voiture entre Zayn et Louis, tandis que Niall et Liam était derrière.

 **« Vous avez vu à quel point c’est calme ? »** J’ai demandé  
 **«-On est trop habituer à voir des fans hurler à chaque coin de rue ! »**  
 **« -Les fans vont me manquer un peu quand même »**  
 **« -Bah alors Zayn ? On devient sentimental ? »**  
 **« -La ferme Louis »**

La voiture à démarrer, je me suis retourné vers Liam qui était en train d’expliquer quelque chose à Niall.

 **« Liam combien de temps avant d’arriver à la villa ? »**  
 **« -Environ 15 minutes, frisée »** il m’a répondu avec un petit sourire. **« Juste assez pour finir ta nuit »**

Louis a dus voir que je luter pour rester éveiller car il s’est tourner et s’est appuyer contre la fenêtre, puis il m’as tirer sur son torse et a enrouler ses bras autour de moi, je me suis finalement détendu à son toucher. J’ai regardé par la fenêtre, Zayn qui était appuyer contre celle ci semblait s’endormir lui également tandis que Liam et Niall, eux, rigoler à l’arrière de la voiture. J’ai entremêlé mes doigts avec Louis puis j’ai levé la tête pour le regarder, il semblait suivre la discutions de Liam et Niall à l’arrière car lui également rigoler doucement. J’ai décidé de refermer les yeux, posant mes pieds sur les genoux de Zayn qui poussa un petit grognement mais ne les retira pas. Puis je me suis rendormi.

 

Zayn

 

 **« ELLE EST IMMENSE »**  
 **« ET LA PISCINE TU LA VU ? »**  
 **« -Niall et Louis arrête de crier putain »** J’ai murmurée, de vrai gosses ces deux là.

La voiture nous avez finalement déposé juste devant la maison, le chauffeur après nous avoir déposé et aider à descendre nos valises, s’en était allez.  
On se trouver maintenant devant un immense portail qui mener sur le jardin de la maison. On pouvait apercevoir la villa un peu plus loin, vu comme cela elle ressembler plus à un château qu’à une maison. Le domaine était entouré d’arbres. A vrai dire on avait dus rouler pendant au moins cinq minute dans les bois. Paul n’aurais pas pus trouver plus perdu. Liam s’est approcher du portail et à sonner. On a dus attendre environ deux minutes avant de voir quelqu’un descendre dans le jardin, une lampe torche à la main.

**« Qui est la ? »**

C’était une voix de femme avec un léger accent. Elle à pointer sa lampe torche sur nos visages. Je pense vraiment qu’elle allait nous reconnaître, ce n’est pas comme si on était des stars mondial. Mais le silence qui a suivit ma fait comprendre qu’elle attendait toujours une réponse. Finalement, c’est Harry qui a répondu.

**« Bonjour madame, Je m’appelle Harry, mes amis et moi avons réservé ici »**

Y a eu un léger silence, puis elle a enfin déverrouillé le portail.

**« -Veuillez m’excuser, je ne vous attendez pas si tôt »**

Elle nous à serez la main et à tour de rôle nous lui avons dit notre nom.

**«Je m’appelle Ruth »**

Elle est espagnole ? Ce qui expliquer l’accent. J’ai pus enfin apercevoir son visage, elle avait approximativement dans la quarantaine, son visage était assez doux, cela ma étonné d’ailleurs, car à sa voix, je l’avais imaginé plus sévère.

On s’est finalement avancés dans le jardin, on regardait de tout les cotés, sauf Liam qui, lui, écoutait avec attention les propos de Ruth.

**« -J’ai était employé par le propriétaire comme technicienne de surface. Vous êtes les derniers arrivant, les autres sont presque tous partit se coucher, il doit rester une ou deux personnes dans la salle commune, Aussi je me demandais si c’était normal que vous ayez réservé quatre chambre alors que vous êtes cinq ? »**

**« -Oui, on dort ensemble »** à affirmer Louis en regardant Harry

Elle a hoché la tête et à continuer à nous parler de la maison et de ses règles, à vrai dire, seul Liam l’écoutait. Harry et Louis se tenait la main et était occuper à se murmurais à l’oreille. Je dois avouer que sa faisait bizarre de les voir ainsi, on est tellement habituer à les voir distant en public en raison des médias, mais là, perdu dans cette maison en milieu des bois, c’était totalement différent. Notre petit Irlandais, lui, regarder dans tout les sens, si sa tenait qu’à lui il aurait surement couru dans tout les sens et aurait bondit dans la piscine depuis longtemps, 23 heure ou pas, mais Liam lui avait déjà fait la moral avant d’arriver insistant sur le fait qu’il devrait se montrer civilisé en arrivant à la villa.

On est finalement arrivé devant la porte de la villa, Ruth nous à demander d’essuyer nos pieds sur le paillasson pendant qu’elle s’occuper de déverrouillé la porte d’entrée. Et quand enfin elle à ouvert la porte, je suis resté choquer. La porte menée sur un hall immense, le sol était en marbre blanc, si blanc que même si il faisait sombre j’avais l’impression d’être éblouie. Les murs étaient également blancs, et sur ceci se trouvait d’énorme tableau représentant des paysages. Oh, et en plein milieu du hall on retrouver une énorme fontaine, où des anges scruter dans la pierre cracher de l’eau.

**«- C’EST ENORME ! »**

Et voila, Niall était arrivé à saturation, il a couru vers la fontaine, Louis l’as suivi trainant Harry derrière lui, Liam a soupiré même si j’ai bien vu que lui aussi avez envie de courir partout en voyant un tel hall. On est resté regarder le hall pendant au moins dix bonnes minutes, jusqu’à Ruth décide de nous faire la visite des lieux.

 

Louis

 

Ruth à commencer par nous présenter les différents endroits comme la cuisine, c’était une immense pièce avec uniquement des baie vitrés sur le mur, la cuisine était très aménager. J’ai remarqué Harry regarder chaque outils minutieusement, je sais très bien qu’il adore cuisiner, il va pouvoir me faire bon petit plats comme ça.

**« Niall écarte de toi du frigo »**   
**« -Rooh ca va »**

La cuisine menée sur la salle a mangé, il y avait une immense table où, quelques assiettes sales avait été oublié sur la table, j’ai entendu Ruth marmonnée en les prenant dans le but, surement, de les mettre dans le lave vaisselle. Contrairement aux autres pièces, la salle à manger était rouge et noir. De plus, de nombreuses statues étaient disposées autour de la salle à manger. Quand Ruth est finalement revenue on à pus continué la visite. Elle a ouvert une porte qui ramener sur le hall.  
 **« Je suis déjà perdu.. »** A murmurer Harry juste assez fort pour que je l’entende  
 **« -T’inquiète bébé, j’ai pris une boussole »** Je lui suis dit avec un petit sourire fière  
Il m’a donné un coup de coude  
 **« -C’était nul Lou. »** Il a déposé un bisou sur ma joue et on à rattraper les autres.

On est arrivé dans un salon, encore une fois totalement blanche, il y avait de superbe canapé et fauteuil disposée un peu partout dans la pièce. La seule chose horrible dans cette pièce, c’était les vingtaines d’étagère remplis de livre. Mon dieu, il faudra absolument que j’évite cette pièce.

**« Oh, Bonjour ! »**

On a tous sursauté, sauf Ruth. On s’est vivement retourner, pour finalement voir un vieil homme assis sur un fauteuil livre à la main. Mais qui lit encore à 23 heures sérieusement ? Il s’est levé de son fauteuil et a à déposer son livre sur la petite table à coté de lui.

 **« Oh, bonjour monsieur. »** Liam s’est approcher pour lui sérer la main. On l’as tous copier.  
 **« -Alors s’est vous les fameux One direction ? Enchanté. Je m’appelle Rachid. »**  
 **« -Oui s’est bien nous »** Je lui est répondu

Il avait l’air sympa, pas quelqu’un avec qui j’allais rigoler bien sur, mais quelqu’un de calme et de réfléchis. On aurait dit le Liam du futur. Il nous à regarder les un après les autres pendant qu’on lui disait nos noms.

 **«- D’accord, mais qu’est-ce que des stars tel que vous vienne faire dans un lieu aussi perdu**? »  
 **« -On a besoin de quelque temps loin des médias, vous voyez pour se reposer »** Liam à répondu.  
 **« Hm…D’accord. »**

J’avais l’impression qu’il se faisait un plaisir d’analyser chaque phrase qui sortait de notre bouche. J’ai tourné la tête vers Harry qui semblait un peu mal à l’aise.

 **« -Vous êtes arrivé quand ? »** A soudainement demandé Zayn  
 **« Avant-hier, j’étais le premier à être arrivé, vous verrez il a de sacré personnalité dans cette maison »** Il s’est mis à rigoler doucement.

J’étais sur le point de lui demander ce qu’il entendait par là mais les yeux de Rachid se sont arrêter sur ma main qui tenait toujours fermement celle de Hazza. Un petit sourire c’est ensuite former sur son visage.

**« Bon je vous laisse, je pense que vous avez besoin de repos. »**

Pourquoi avait-il souris ? Mais avant que je puisse lui poser la question, il avait quitté la pièce, emportant son livre avec lui. Ruth a finalement repris la parole.

**« Je vais vous conduire à votre chambre, si vous voulez bien me suivre »**

On a monté l’escalier du hall, il y avait trois couloirs.

 **« Dans le couloir de gauche, il y a Rachid et sa femme Laetitia dans une chambre et Morgan dans une autre. Dans le couloir de droite il y a Daniel, Connor et Lisa chacun dans une chambre, et enfin le couloir central est pour vous. Ne vous inquiétez pas vous les rencontrerez tous demain. Aussi, chaque chambre possède une salle de bain »**  
 **« Et vous ? Vous dormez ou ? »** Hazza à demander.  
 **« Dans une chambre en bas. »**

On a pris prêt de dix minutes pour se mettre d’accord sur qui prendrai qu’elle chambre. On a finalement pris la chambre la plus au fond du couloir, elle était un peu à l’écart des autres chambres ce qui éviterez aux autres garçons d’entendre mes exploits avec Harry. Liam et Niall ont pis les deux chambre les plus au centre du couloir, l’une face à l’autre. Tandis que Zayn a pris la chambre la plus prêt de l’escalier. On a finalement dit bonne nuit à tous les garçons ainsi qu’à Ruth et on s’est finalement tous enfermer dans notre chambre.

J’ai déposé ma valise et celle d’Harry a l’entrée, pendant que ce dernier était occupé à faire un petit tour de la chambre et de la salle de bain. J’était sur le point de ouvrir ma valise quand Harry ma soudain bondit dessus, il a entouré ses jambes autour de mon corps et ma embrasser sauvagement. J’ai était tellement pris par surprise que j’ai commencé à basculer en arrière, heureusement le mur m’as rattrapé. J’ai glissé une main dans ses boucles et j’ai essayé tant bien que mal de rejoindre le lit. Il a finalement arrêté de m’embrasser quelque seconde avant que je cogne contre le lit et que l’on tombe dessus. J’ai lié nos doigts tout en déposant des petits baisers sur son cou. Quelques minutes après, j’ai était couper dans mon élan.

**« Lou »**

Sa voix est redevenu sérieuse ce qui m’as fait froid dans le dos.

**« Oui bébé ? »**   
**« -Pourquoi le mec dans le salon là.. ? »**   
**« -Rachid ? »**   
**« -Ouais lui…Pourquoi il a réagis…Bizarrement quand il a vu qu’on se tenait la main. »**

Je suis tombé sur le cotés, je pensait être le seul à avoir vu, j’ai collé mon front au sien.

**« -Je sais pas Hazza »**

Je l’est regardé dans les yeux, ses sourcils était froncés ce qui la plupart du temps signifie qu’il est plonger dans une profonde réflexion. J’ai glissé une main sous son T-shirt et j’ai commencé à faire des petits ronds dans le bas de son dos.

**« -Eh bébé, pourquoi tu t’intéresse à cela ? »**   
**« -Je...Je suis inquiet Lou »**

Il a détaché son front du mien, pour finalement se tournée sur le dos et fixer le plafond.

 **« -Inquiet ? »** J’ai demandé un peu abasourdi  
 **«- Oui, Je ne sais pas…Par exemple, que l’information qu’on venait ici a fuiter et que des paparazzis se cache parmi les habitant, ou je ne sais pas qu’une habitante est pas obéis au règle et qu’elle a envoyé son portable et décide de nous prendre en photo lorsque l’on s’embrasse pour faire le buzz…Ou je ne sais pas.. »**

Il avait commencé à trembler légèrement sans quitter le plafond des yeux

**« -Eh eh bébé regarde moi »**

Il s’est tourné vers moi. J’ignorez encore quoi lui répondre, j’avais peur moi aussi mais je ne pouvais pas lui avouer.

**« Il ne va rien nous arriver de tout ca ok ? Je t’est déjà dit que je vous protègerais, toi et les groupe, si jamais quelqu’un ose faire une seule de ces chose là il va le regretter d’accord ? Personne ne fera pleurer mon frisée »**

Il a sourit, j’ai considéré cela comme une victoire. J’ai déposée un petit bisou sur son nez avant de l’embrassez doucement. Ma main continuez à caresser doucement son dos. Sa main a agrippé mon t-shirt. Quand on s’est finalement séparer pour reprendre notre souffle, sa main à commencer a tiré mon T-shirt vers le haut

**« -Et si l’on reprenez là ou l’on c’était arrêter ? »**

Son souffle prêt de mon oreille m’as fait frissonner, j’ai retiré mon T-shirt avant de lui murmurais :

**« -Je te promet que ca va être les meilleures vacances qu’on est jamais eu »**


	4. Première nuit et Rencontre

Niall

Je me suis réveillez en sueur avec l’horrible sentiment d’être oppresser, j’avais fait un cauchemar mais j’étais incapable de m’en souvenir. J’ai repoussé la couette en espérant que ca m’aiderais à me sentir mieux, la pièce était tellement sombre... J’ai tourné la tête vers la table de chevet pour apercevoir le réveil, il était seulement 5 heures du matin. Je savais que je n’arriverais plus à me rendormir alors j’ai décidé d’allez prendre une douche en attendant que les autres habitants se réveille eux aussi. Je me suis lentement lever avant de m’étirer, j’ai attrapé quelque vêtement dans ma valise et j’ai foncé dans la salle de bain.

L’eau chaude sur ma peau ma fait un bien fou, j’avais une folle envie de rester sous cette douche pendant encore une ou deux heures mais je me suis dit que ce n’était surement pas le moment de prendre toute l’eau chaude et de se faire par conséquence tuer par les garçons et les autres habitants à leur réveille, je me suis donc dépêcher de me laver et de m’habiller. Je suis sortit de la salle de bain avant de m’affaler sur mon lit. J’avais un peu le trac de rencontrer les nouveaux habitants mais le fait que Rachid nous ait dit qu’il y avait de sacrés personnalités m’avais un peu rassuré, si ils étaient aussi disjoncter que nous ça allait sans doute être génial ! J’étais en train de penser à ce que j’allais faire aujourd’hui quand mon ventre à soudainement gargouiller tellement fort que j’ai moi-même sursauter. Je me suis dit que j’allais attendre que les autres habitants se lèvent avant de descendre déjeuner avec eux, mais, aux bout de quelques minutes j’ai renonçait a cette idée.

J’ai donc ouvert la porte de ma chambre, la maison était tellement silencieuse que sa me faisait froid dans le dos. Ces derniers jours, j’avais été habitué à être réveillé par les cris de Théo. Les couloirs étaient tellement sombres eux aussi et comme je n’avais ni portable, ni lampe torche, j’ai dus me diriger à l’aveuglette dans le couloir. Mais à peine sortit de ma chambre, mon pied à cogné dans une espèce de petit meuble.

**« AIE ! »**

Quand je me suis rendu compte que j’avais crié, je suis resté comme un idiot pendant quelques minutes sans bouger en espérant que je n’avais réveillé personne. Quand finalement seul le silence de la maison m’a répondu, j’ai décidé de continuer mon périple dans le couloir. J’ai fini par trouver l’escalier que j’ai descendu lentement pour être sur de ne pas faire encore plus de bruit en tombant, j’étais assez fière de moi quand je suis arrivé en bas sans encombre et je me suis ensuite dirigé vers la cuisine, à vrai dire c’est la seul pièce dont j’ai réussit à retenir l’emplacement. Quand je suis arrivé dans la cuisine j’ai enfin pus allumer la lumière sans avoir peur de réveiller quelqu’un. J’ai ouvert un placard où j’ai trouvé des céréales et après une petite recherche de quelques minutes j’ai enfin trouvé les bols. J’ai mangé mes céréales en regardant à travers les baies vitrées, comment peut-il faire encore si sombre à 5h30 du matin ? La lune brillée encore tellement fort alors que le soleil devait bientôt se lever. Le vent souffler tellement fort à l’extérieure que j’avais l’impression de le sentir contre ma peau, j’en avais des frissons.

**« BOUM »**

J’ai sursauté, manquant de faire tomber mon bol, je me suis retourné pour voir qu’est ce qui avait pus faire un tel bruit, c’était tout simplement un cadre qui c’était décroché du mur. Je suis resté sans bouger, mon cœur battait tellement vite que j’avais l’impression de l’entendre battre dans mes oreilles, une telle frayeur pour un cadre, qu’est ce que je peux être une chochotte par moment. Une fois calmé j’ai été ramassé le cadre et je l’est remis en place. J’ai regardé ce tableau un peu plus précisément, je ne connais pas grand-chose en art, mais ce tableau me faisait froid dans le dos, on voyait, au centre du tableau, un énorme étang qui reflétait, au centre de ces eaux, l’énorme lune située au dessus de ce dernier et pour ne rien arranger des arbres morts entourer l’étang. J’ai détourné les yeux de se tableau, il faut vraiment avoir des gouts bizarres pour afficher de tel tableau dans sa cuisine...J’ai finalement fini mes céréales avant de remettre le bol dans le lave vaisselle, puis je me suis enfin décider à retourner dans ma chambre.

J’ai monté l’escalier doucement, j’étais étonné que le bruit qu’avait fait le cadre en tombant n’est réveillé personne. J’étais sur le point de rentrer dans ma chambre quand j’ai soudain entendu des bruits provenant de la chambre de Liam. Il était réveillé?

 

Liam

 

J’étais en train de ranger le reste de ma valise quand soudain on a toqué à ma chambre.

**« Oui, entrée »**

Niall est entré dans ma chambre, il avait les cheveux mouillés et de petits cernes.

**« Tu es réveillé ? »**

La question était un peu absurde, mais je lui est quand même répondu.

**« Oui, on a malheureusement un Irlandais dans cette maison qui n’arrive pas à se lever silencieusement »**

Je lui est fait un petit sourire pour lui montrer que je n’étais pas en colère avant de lui faire signe de s’asseoir sur le lit avec moi.

 **« Je suis désoler Li, c’est un cadre qui est tombé.»** M’as t’il informer me renvoyant mon sourire avant de s’allonger sur mon lit.  
 **« -Et c’est le cadre qui a hurlé « Aie » aussi ? »**  
 **« -Oh sa, je me suis cogner le pied dans un meuble »**

J’ai rigolé doucement, Niall est tellement maladroit. J’ai ensuite enlevé la valise de mon lit de manière à pouvoir m’allonger à cotés de lui.

**« Bon tu compte me dire ce qui ne va pas ? »**

Il m’a regardé avec de gros yeux, comme si il se demander comment j’avais deviné qu’il était tourmentée. Mais il s’est vite rattraper en m’envoyant un faux-sourire visible à des kilomètres

 **« Tout va bien, pourquoi ? »**  
 **« -Ni, on te connaît par cœur, je ne suis pas le seul à avoir remarqué… »** J’ai murmurée.

Il a soupiré légèrement.

**« Bon très bien.»**

Je me suis appuyé contre la tête du lit, pour pouvoir mieux l’écouter. Il a pris un grand soupire.

**« Je me suis disputé avec Greg avant de partir.. »**   
**« -Pour qu’elle raison? »**   
**« -Il pense que je les dénigre car je préfère passer quelques semaines de mes vacances familiales avec vous »**

J’entendais à sa voix qu’il se retenait de pleurer, voir Niall triste est la pire chose qui puisse exister, je suis redescendu dans le lit et je l’est entouré de mes bras.

**« Eh Niall, c’est bon tu verras, ce n’est pas la première fois que tu te disputes avec lui et sa à toujours fini pas s’arranger »**

Il a eu un léger silence, pendant lequel il a repris son souffle.

**« Il m’as dit qu’il regretter d’avoir un frère comme moi »**

Sa voix s’était cassée sur les derniers mots, j’ai resserré mon étreinte autour de lui. Si Louis était là il se serrais moqué de moi en disant que j’était passé en mode « Daddy Direction »

**« Il ne le pensait pas Niall, on dit tous des choses débiles quand on est en colère.. » Il a relevé la tête « Dans deux semaines tu verras il t’appellera pour s‘excuser et tout serra régler »**

Il m’a regardé avec ses yeux bleus, il ressemble tellement à un enfant en ce moment.

**« Tu…Tu es sur ? »**   
**«- Je te le promet. »**

Il m’a affiché un vrai sourire, les sourires « à la Horan » comme on le dit souvent. Il as passé sa manche sur ses yeux pour essuyer les petites larmes autour de ceux-ci.

**« Merci Li »**

Il a commencé à se lever du lit.

**« Oh une dernière chose »**

Je lui est laissé a peine le temps de se retourner que j’étais déjà sur lui en train de le chatouiller, il a essayé de se dégager en se secouant dans tout les sens tout et en me hurlant d’arrêter entre deux rire mais je compter bien le punir pour avoir gardé de telle chose comme ca pour lui.

 

Harry

 

La première chose que j’ai vu en ouvrant les yeux fut la lumière éblouissante qui traverser la fenêtre, bien sur on avait oublié de fermer les volets. J’ai essayé de remuer mais le bras de Louis autour de mon corps m’en a empêché alors j’ai tenté d’enfoncer ma tête plus profondément dans son cou pour cacher mes yeux de la lumière.

**« Tu es réveillez, Hazza ? »**

J’ai levé la tête vers son visage, il avait les yeux grands ouvert, depuis combien de temps était il réveiller ? J’ai déposé un petit baiser sur ses lèvres et directement un petit sourire s’est glissé sur son visage et en réponse il m’as tendrement embrassé le front.

 **« -Depuis combien de temps tu es réveillez ? »** Je lui est demandé d’une voix un peu trop rauque à mon gout  
 **« -A peut prêt…Une heure.** »

Il m’as déposé des petits bisous dans le cou pendant que je tournée la tête pour regarder le réveille qui affichait 11h

**« -Pourquoi tu t’es pas lever ? Niall doit être réveillait je l’est entendu faire un boucan pas possible vers cinq du matin »**   
**« -J’aime bien te regarder dormir. »**

Je n’est pas pus m’empêcher de rougir, il a continué à me fixer tout en embrassant mes joues rougis. Putain comment il fait pour être aussi…parfait ?

**«-Qu’est ce qui ta réveillé si tôt ? D’habitude je suis toujours le premier debout. »**   
**« -Aucune idée »**

On est resté pendant quelques minutes a juste s’embrassait et se câliner avant qu’enfin on se décide à se lever pour se présenter aux autres habitants. On s’est ainsi rapidement habillez puis on est descendu déjeuner avec les autres, mais à peine arrivé à l’escalier on est rentré en collision avec un garçon. C’était un jeune homme brun, d’environ l’âge de Louis, habillez tout en noir, sur son t’shirt il y avait une énorme tête de mort, du vernis sur ses doigt, le stéréotype parfait du gothique.

**« Bonjour, je suis Louis et lui s’est Harry on est arrivé hier. »**   
**« -Je sais qui vous êtes, Connor. »**

Il nous a brièvement serré la main, puis le dénommé « Connor » est repartit en direction de sa chambre si je me rappelle bien des infirmations que nous avait donné Ruth.

**« Pas très sociable, hein ? »**   
**« -Ouais Lou, j’espère qu’ils sont pas tous comme ca.. »**

On a finalement descendu les escaliers pour enfin rentrer dans la cuisine. La première personne que j’ai vu c’était Liam qui était à moitié endormis sur ses céréales. Louis a dus le voir également car il s’est approcher de lui à petit pas pour finalement taper son dos tout en hurlant « bouh ». Liam a tellement sursauter que je n’est pas pus m’empêcher de rire.

 **« LOUIS PUTAIN »** Liam a hurlé plus de surprise que de colère

J’ai remarqué finalement que jeune femme d’environ notre âge en train de regarder à travers les baies vitrées. Je doit avouer qu’elle était très jolie, elle avait de long cheveux brun ondulés, un visage assez fin et de beaux yeux de couleurs bleus, pas aussi beaux que ceux de Louis, mais beaux quand même. Je me suis approcher d’elle pendant que Louis essayer de se faire pardonner au près de Liam

**« Bonjour. »**

Elle a légèrement sursauté avant de se retourner.

 **«- Oh, Bonjour, tu es un camarade de groupe de Niall, Zayn et Liam c’est cela ? »** Elle m’a demandé avec un petit sourire  
 **«- Oui c’est cela, vous les avez déjà rencontrez a ce que je vois »** Elle a hoché la tête **« Je m’appelle Harry »**

Elle était sur le point de me dire son nom quand Louis est arrivé passant un de ses bras autour de mon dos, c’est tout lui ca. Toujours obliger de montrer que je lui appartient.

 **«- Et moi c’est Louis. »** Elle a une fois encore hoché la tête

**«- Enchantés, je m’appelle Laetitia, il me semble que vous avez rencontré mon mari hier »**

La mâchoire de Louis s’est tellement décrochée, que j’ai dus m’empêcher d’éclater de rire. J’avoue que j’était moi-même choquer, Rachid devait avoir cinquante ans au moins tandis qu’elle n’avait même pas dépassé la trentaine.

 **« Oui, nous l’avons rencontré »** J’ai finalement réussir à lui dire  
 **« -En parlant de lui, je vais allez le réveillait, si vous avez besoin de quoi que se soit, n’hésitez pas »**

Puis elle est partit, on est finalement retourné s’asseoir à coté Liam qui avait regardé la scène avec amusement

 **« Tu paris combien que le Rachid est riche ? »**  
 **« -Louis, commence pas à juger les gens.** » Liam l’a réprimandé  
 **« -D’accord mais je tiens juste à informer que pour l’instant dans la maison on a : un gothique, une croqueuse de diamant et un mec qui roule sur l’or, j’ai hâte de voir les autres »**

On a légèrement rigolé avant que Liam dépose une petite claque dans le cou de Louis.

**« Enfaites-y à que eux qui sont réveillé ? Et où est Niall ? »**   
**« -Non, Niall, Zayn et Morgan sont à la piscines, les autres dorment toujours. »**   
**« -Morgan ? »**

 

Zayn

 

**« Niall je déteste ce gars. »**

Niall a légèrement rigolé, en continuant à envoyer de l’eau sur la chaise longue où j’étais assis.

 **« -Moi je l’aime bien »** Il a dit avec un énorme sourire.  
 **« -C’est sur, ce n’est pas toi qu’il drague depuis tout a l’heure…»**  
 **« -Tu te vente toujours d’avoir un physique parfait, il faut en assumer les conséquences »** M’as t’il dit en éclatant de rire, si je savais nager sa ferais longtemps que j’aurais sauté dans la piscine et que je l’aurais noyé pour l’apprendre à se moquer de moi **« Tiens en parlant du loup, le revoilà »**

J’ai tournée la tête pour voir Morgan arrivés, deux verres à la main, il s’est assis sur la chaise longue à coté de moi et m’as tendu un verre.

**« Tiens Zaynounet, j’en est profité pour te ramener un verre. »**

Niall a éclaté de rire au surnom. Je l’es fusillé du regard, il ne pourrait pas se rendre utile et m’aider à me sortir de cette galère.

 **« Non mais c’est bon, si j’ai besoin d’un verre, je me débrouille. » J** ’ai répondu sèchement.

Morgan a passé une main brièvement dans ses cheveux blonds, son sourire toujours présent. Il s’est tourné vers moi posant sa tête contre sa main et me bouffant des yeux. Je lui ai pourtant annoncé la couleur se matin quand il avait commencé à me draguer, mais rien à faire, il ne lâcher vraiment pas l’affaire.

**« Parle-moi de toi. »**   
**« -Je t’es déjà tout dit. »**

Et voila le rire de Niall se fait encore entendre, cette fois j’en pouvais plus, j’ai attrapé le verre que Morgan m’avais apporté et j’ai lancé son contenu sur Niall.

**« -MAIS J’AVAIS RIEN DIT ! »**   
**« -Non et heureusement sinon je t’aurais écrasé le verre sur le crane. »**

Niall à décider d’allez nager un peu plus loin dans la piscine, continuant de pouffer de rire. Je me suis rallongé, posant le verre par terre. J’ai été étonné au bout de quelques secondes de ne plus entendre Morgan, lui qui n’avait pas arrêté de parler pendant les deux dernières heures. J’ai tourné la tête pour le regarder, il était assis sur sa chaise longue fixant au loin de personnes s’approchant de la piscine, en regardant plus attentivement j’ai plus voir que c’était Louis et Harry.

 **« C’est qui lui ? »** Morgan m’as demandé.  
 **«-A gauche c’est Harry et à droite c’est Louis, ils sont dans mon groupe. »**

Morgan m’avais étonné, d’habitude tout le monde nous connaissait ou au moins connaissait le nom de notre groupe. Mais lui n’avais jamais entendu parler de notre groupe. Je me demande dans qu’elle pays il vit pour ne jamais avoir une seul fois entendu « One Direction » mais je ne lui suis pas poser la question, surement de peur qu’il croit que je m’intéresse a lui et qu’il se fasse de faux espoir.

**« Celui de droite est vraiment mignon »**

Il n’avait toujours pas détourné les yeux de Louis. J’étais assez content qu’il change de proie, il allait peut être enfin me laisser tranquille.

 **« Te fait pas de faux espoir, ils sont ensemble. »** J’ai murmuré.

Il m’a regardé avec son sourire, au mon dieu je le connais à peine mais j’ai déjà envie de le cogner.

**« Justement sa me facilite la tâche si il est gay. »**   
**« -Oh ! tu m’as entendu je tes dit EN COUPLE »**

Mais il m’a ignoré et c’est lever pour allez saluer Harry et Louis.

 

Louis.

 

J’ai vu un jeune garçon, plutôt mignon, je dois l’avouer, s’approcher de nous. Il avait environ vingt ans je dirais.

**« Bonjour je suis Morgan, Louis c’est ca ? »**

Il m’a fixé dans les yeux avec un immense sourire avant de me tendre la main gauche, j’ai donc étais obliger de retirer mon bras qui entourer le corps d’Harry pour pouvoir la lui serrait.

**« Oui c’est cela, Morgan non ? »**

Il m’a fait un immense sourire comme si il était content que je connaisse son nom puis il a hoché la tête. Harry a rattrapé ma main droite et a enlacer nos doigts pour me les presser de manière a me rappeler qu’il était là.

 **« Et lui c’est Harry. »** Morgan l’as brièvement dévisagé avant de lui serrer la main.  
 **« -Son petit ami. »** à déclarer Harry.

Il a hoché la tête et a recommencer à me fixer.

**« Tu as fait bon voyage. »**

Il avait bien assisté sur le « tu » montrant qu’il ne posait pas la question à Harry.

**« Oui, ON a fait un bon voyage. »**

Harry à répondu en mettant la même intensité dans son « on » que Morgan en avait mis dans son « Tu ». Le sourire du blond n’as cependant pas disparu et je sentais Harry bouillir à cotés de moi, il me broyé tellement les doigts que si je voulais espérer pouvoir les réutiliser un jour il fallait que je mette fin a la discutions.

**« Bon, on va rejoindre nos amis là-bas »**   
**« -Oui d’accord, je rentre j’ai un peu froid, à plus tard Louis. »**

Et il est partit mais Harry est resté le fixer, j’ai cru pendant un moment qu’il allait lui courir après mais il a finalement continué à marcher vers Zayn en secouant la tête d’un air blasé.

**« Non mais pour qui il se prend celui la sérieux, tu la vu ? Je te jure il refait un truc comme ca, il va le regretter, putain mais sérieux quoi » Il a à demi-hurler**   
**« -Hazza, fait pas attention à lui. »**

On est finalement arrivés à coté de Zayn qu’on à saluer, il nous a brièvement parler de Morgan mais Harry l’a couper en disant qu’il ne voulait plus entendre parler de lu, il s’est ensuite assis sur la chaise longue à cotés de lui tandis que j’ai commencé à me mettre en maillot

 **« LOUIS TU VIENS ?»** Ma hurler Niall à l’autre bout de la piscine.  
 **« -Oui j’arrive deux secondes »**

J’ai finalement retiré mon T-shirt et j’ai déposé un petit bisou sur la joue de Harry après lui avoir soufflé un je t’aime, puis j’ai plongé dans la piscine.

**« PUTAIN QUI A MIS DU COCA DANS LA PISCINE ? »**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N'hésitez pas à me dire les qualités et les defautts de ma fiction, c'est en effet ma première fiction donc j'ai besoin de vous pour m'améliorer.


	5. Rencontre II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapitre plus court que d'habitude, j'espère qu'ils vous plaira tout de même.

Liam

 

La cuisine était tellement silencieuse, les garçons étaient tous partit à la piscine et moi je tentais désespérément de finir mes céréales que j’avais entamé il y avait déjà trois bons quart d’heure, le bruit d’une chaise qu’on tire me fit légèrement sursauté de surprise, c’était Rachid, qui s’était finalement levé, Laetitia, elle, n’était pas encore redescendu.

**« -Bah alors Liam, mal dormis ? »**

J’ai hoché la tête.

**« -Et vous, vous avez bien dormis ? »**   
**« -Un peu trop longtemps à mon gout. »**

J’ai légèrement souris tandis que Rachid s’était un peu éloigné pour allez se prendre un bol. Il est vite revenu et s’est réinstaller en face de moi avant de se servir des céréales.

**« -Où sont les autres ? »**   
**« -A la piscine, sauf Connor qui est dans sa chambre, Morgan qui vient de re rentrer pour prendre une douche et Daniel et Lisa qui sont toujours au lit. »**

Il a légèrement rigolé. Je me suis demandé durant quelques secondes si c’était moi qui le faisais rire ainsi.

**« -Daniel n’est plus dans sa chambre, il se lève tout les matins très tôt pour partir faire un jogging jusqu’à midi et Lisa doit chercher le courage de descendre dire bonjour. »**

Je suis resté le fixé me demandant pendant quelques secondes ce qu’il avait bien pu trouver de drôle là dedans.

 **« -Pourquoi aurait-elle peur de descendre dire bonjour ? »** J’étais maintenant légèrement intriguer.

Il prit une bouffée de ses céréales avant de continuer.

**« -La pauvre petite souffre de timidité maladive, j’ai dus entendre seulement une ou deux fois sa voix depuis les deux jours que je suis à la villa. »**   
**« -Oh. »**

Je ne savais pas trop quoi dire de plus, alors j’ai continué à manger mes céréales.

**«-Et Connor, vous avez réussis à lui parler ? »**   
**« -Oui si on veut, on était dans la cuisine quand il a déjeuné, mais Niall n’arrêtait pas de parler, ça a du l’énerver car il a préféré finir ses céréales dans sa chambre. »**

Il a légèrement sourit.

**« -Pas très sociable hein ? »**   
**« -C’est sur. »**

J’avais enfin fini de manger mes céréales alors je me suis levé pour mettre le bol dans le lave vaisselle. Quand je suis revenu, Laetitia était dans la cuisine, en maillot de bain et embrassait Rachid, je n’ai pas pus m’empêché de détourner le regard, plus de gène que de dégoût.

**« Je vais faire trempette, à tout à l’heure. »**

Elle m'a regardé en me souriant avant de finalement s’en allez en direction de la piscine.

**« Je sais à quoi vous pensez, Liam.»**

J’ai été légèrement surpris, Rachid semblait avoir la capacité impressionnante de réussir à sonder parfaitement les gens, je n’est cependant rien répondus, son regard sur moi me mettais très mal à l’aise.

**« -Vous vous demander comment une belle femme comme Laetitia fait avec un homme en bout de vie comme moi. »**

Il a légèrement sourit comme si il n’était pas offensé à l’idée que je me pose la question au fond de moi.

**« -Non non absolument pas… »**

J’ai essayé de me voiler la face, mais il faut savoir que je suis un piètre menteur. Il a, encore, légèrement rigoler.

**« -L’argent, y a que ça de vrai. Vous devriez le savoir. Quand vous aurez mon âge, vous verrais, ils vous courront tous après, encore plus que maintenant.»**

Il a dit cela en riant, mais je n’est pas du tout trouver ça drôle, moi et les garçons on a toujours fait en sorte de rester les mêmes et de ne pas laisser la célébrité et l’argent nous changer et à vrai dire, à son âge, j’espère plutôt être avec une femme avec laquelle je me serais mariée et aurait fondé une famille. J’étais sur le point de lui exposer ma vision des choses quand la porte d’entrée à claquer.

 

Niall

 

**« -EH LIAM TA VU LEATICIA DANS SON MAILLOT ? ELLE EST TROP… »**

Je suis entrée dans la cuisine pour voir Liam se tenant la tête dans ses mains et Rachid me fixant intensément. Oops.

**« Oh Rachid vous êtes debout. »**   
**« -Elle est trop… ? »**

J’ai cherché un adjectif à mettre à la place de bonne, tandis que Liam me lancer un regard entre le désespoir et la pitié.

**« Classe. »**

Ouais j’ai trouvé que ça, mais sa a eu l’air de le convaincre car Rachid ma sourit avant de se lever pour débarrasser la table.

 **« T’es vraiment un boulet, tu le sais ça ? »** M’a murmuré doucement Liam pour que Rachid n'entende pas

Avant que j’aie le temps de répondre Rachid était revenu dans la pièce.

**« Je vais bouquiner dans le salon, à plus tard. »**

Je me suis assis à coté de Liam tandis qu’il me donner une tape dans le cou.

**« -Oui bon ça va j’ai assez honte, rajoute pas une couche! »**

Il a légèrement soupiré puis m’a ébouriffé mes cheveux mouillés en se levant. Et je me suis soudain souvenu pourquoi j’étais revenu dans la maison.

**« Ou est Ruth ? »**   
**«-Aucune idée, pourquoi ? »**   
**«- Bah...On a comme qui direz…mis du coca dans la piscine. »**   
**«- Quoi ? Mais vous n’êtes vraiment pas possible, je ne peux pas vous laissez deux secondes tout seuls…»**   
**«-Mais c’est Zayn, il m’en a jeté dessus »**   
**«-Pourquoi il a fait ça ? »**   
**«-Je rigolais quand il se faisait draguer par Morgan et ça lui a pas plu. »**   
**«-Il...Oh »**

Il a commencé à rigoler.

**« Et comment ça c’est fini ? Zayn la frapper ou Morgan a réussi à l’embrasser avant ? »**   
**« -Aucun des deux, il a revu ses plans et est partit sur Louis maintenant. »**   
**« -Ouch, ca a pas dut plaire à Harry. »**   
**« -Non c'est sur, il tire la gueule depuis tout à l’heure. »**

Il a grimacé légèrement, comme embarrasser, avant de re-ébouriffer mes cheveux.

**« Et bah je connais une espagnol qui va pas être contente quand elle sera pour le coca. »**   
**« -Je sais, je la cherche pour la prévenir et m’excuser. »**   
**« -Je suis fière de toi, petit Irlandais. »**   
**« -Arrête de.. »**

Avant que je finisse ma phrase la porte d’entrée s’est ouvert, je me suis retourné pour voir qui venait d’entrée et je me suis retrouver face à un inconnu. C’était un grand homme énormément musclé, ses vêtements de sports qu’il portait étaient mouillés de transpiration et il en dégageait une odeur plutôt nauséabonde.

 **« -Vous êtes qui ?** » Il a demandé de sa voix grave qui me fit légèrement sursauter.  
 **« -Liam Payne et voici Niall Horan, on est arrivée hier soir, vous êtes Daniel je présume ?"**

Mes yeux ont enfin réussi à se posé sur son visage, il avait un visage assez sévère, pas un seul cheveu sur son crane et des yeux froids, tellement froids. J’ai sursauté quand il a approché sa main de moi.

**« Calme toi blondinet, les poignets de main tu connais ? »**

J’ai serré la main qu’il me tendait tandis qu’il confirmait à Liam qu’il s’appeler bien Daniel mais qu’il préféré qu’on l’appelle Dan. Il me broyait tellement la main que j’avais du mal à garder mon sourire, il a fini par me la lâcher et je ne suis pas pus m’empêcher de pousser un soupire de soulagement devant lequel il a sourit comme victorieux. Il a ensuite serrez la main a Liam qui ne broncha pas. Je dois avouer que je me suis sentit plutôt ridicule.

 **«-Où sont les autres ? »** Daniel a demandé.  
 **« -Presque tous à la piscine ou sinon dans leur chambre. »**

Il est finalement partit vers sa chambre en marmonnant quelque chose qui ressemblait à « fainéant », j’étais toujours en train de fixer ma main qui était rouge et un peu bleu par endroit.

**« Ça va ? »**

J’ai levé la tête pour regarder Liam tandis qu’il a rapidement attraper ma main pour la regarder de plus prêt.

**« Qu’elle con ce gars putain, viens on devrait mieux la passer sous l’eau »**

Je me suis sentit ridicule à l’idée de devoir allez passer ma main sous l’eau simplement à cause d’une poignet de main alors j’ai secoué la tête

**« Non non c’est bon, allons à la piscine, ta pas encore eu la chance d’en profiter encore toi »**

 

Zayn

 

**« Hazza, arrête de faire la tête ! Je n’ai pas demandé à me faire draguer par ce mec. »**   
**« -Je fais pas la tête. »**

Voila au moins dix minutes que Niall est rentrée et que je me coltine les deux en pleine crise de couple. Laeticia nous a rejoins et c’est assis sur un transat situé à coté de celui d’Harry, la scène n'a pas vraiment l’air de la déranger, elle. Louis, quand à lui, est assis sur le transat où Harry est allongé.

**« -Tu soûles. »**   
**« - Bah ta qu’a le rejoindre si t’es pas content...»**   
**« - Mais tu vas arrêter un peu sérieux, on dirait un gamin là! »**

La voix de Louis est devenu sévère ce qui poussa le bouclée a baissé les yeux, j’ai cru un instant qu’il allait ce mettre à pleurer.

 **« -Je suis désolé, ça ma juste soûlé. »** Harry a murmuré dans sa barbe.

Un sourire attendri est apparu sur le visage de Louis.

**« -Allez viens là. »**

Il lui a ouvert ses bras et le bouclée s’est glissée directement dedans avant de l’embrasser tendrement. Franchement c’était la dispute la plus ridicule que j’ai jamais vu.

**« -Et si vous alliez fêtez vos retrouvailles un peu plus loin que je me repose enfin ? »**

Ils sont tournée vers moi et m’ont regardé, Louis souriez tandis que Harry semblait un peu vexé.

**« Allez viens Hazza, on va se baignez, y a trop d’ondes négatives de célibataire endurci par ici. »**

Harry a légèrement rigolé en se levant.

**« -Je regrette d’avoir vidé mon verre sur notre petit Irlandais, j’aurais du le réserver pour toi, Louis Tomlinson. »**

Ils se sont finalement éloignée tout en rigolant tandis que je me suis repositionner tranquillement dans le transat espérant enfin pouvoir fermer les yeux quelques heures.

**« -Ils sont mignons c’est deux là »**

Laeticia. Je l’avais déjà oublié celle la. Je l’ai regardé du coin de l’œil, pour voir qu’elle avait refermé son livre et fixé maintenant Louis et Harry qui était en train de se chamailler gentiment dans la piscine, elle s’est tourner vers moi attendant une réponse.

**« -Ouais, à petite dose. »**

Elle n’a rien répondu, se contentant de se replonger dans son roman. J’étais sur le point de refermer les yeux, quand j’ai aperçu une petite tête blonde revenir de la villa, dans un premier temps j’ai cru que c’était Ruth qui marcher à coté de lui, mais en regardant plus précisément j’ai compris que c’était Liam je n’étais vraiment pas d’humeur pour les discours moralisateur de Daddy sur le fait que j’avais été ridicule d’avoir lancé mon coca sur Niall. Alors j’ai fais semblant de dormir. Ouais, je sais, mais je n’ai pas trouvé mieux.

 

Louis

 

**« Arrête Lou, je ne veux pas mouiller mes cheveux!»**   
**« -Une vraie fille.»**

Il m’a fait une tête mi-outrée avant de s’accrocher à moi en passant ses bras autour de mon cou et ses jambes autour de mon torse. J’ai tentait de l’embrasser mais il a tourné la tête faisant toujours semblant d’être vexée.

**« -Bébé, si tu me laisse pas t’embrasser maintenant, tu vas le regretter.»**

Il a fait semblant de rapprocher ses lèvres des miennes avant de finalement, encore une fois, tourner la tête.

**«-Va voir Morgan il se fera un plaisir de goûter à tes lèvres.»**

Je l’avais prévenu, j’ai entouré mes bras autour de son corps, puis je me suis laissé tomber en avant, l’emportant sous l’eau avec moi. Une fois sous l’eau il a essayé de se dégager mais mes bras autour de lui l’en empêcher. J’ai ouvert les yeux, l’eau me les brûler légèrement mais j’ai pu voir que lui également les avaient ouvert, il m’envoyer un regard presque suppliant qui me faisait encore plus craquer. J’en est profiter qu'il ne puise pas bouger pour approché mes lèvres et j’ai enfin réussis à l’embrasser sans qu’il ne bronche. On est finalement remonté à la surface. Ses cheveux bouclés lui tomber sur le visage, il a passé une main dans ceux-ci pour les remettre en arrière et ma fusillez du regard.

**« -LOU, JE T’ES DIT QUE JE VOULAIT PAS LES MOUILLÉES. »**

J’ai éclaté de rire, avant de m’approcher de lui de manière à pouvoir repousser une petite mèche rebelle qui lui tomber toujours sur l’œil.

**« -Et moi je voulait juste que tu m’embrasses… »**

Il était sur le point de répondre quelque chose quand soudain une nouvelle vague d’eau nous a recouverts. C’était Liam qui venait de plonger dans la piscine.

**« -MES CHEVEUX ! JE VOUS HAIS ! »**

Liam à regarder Harry dont le visage avait une nouvelle fois était recouvert de ses cheveux longs puis il a éclaté de rire, je dois avouer que je n’ai pas pu, mois aussi, m’empêcher de pouffer de rire. J’ai approché une main de son visage dans le but de remettre ses cheveux en place mais il a repoussé ma main avant de s’éloigner vers le bord de la piscine.

**« -Bébé, te vexe pas. »**   
**« - Je ne suis pas vexée, je vais juste m’essuyai mes cheveux pour éviter que Liam ne s’étrangle en riant…»**

J’ai tourné la tête en direction de Liam.

**«-Toi ! Je vais t’apprendre à te moquer de Hazza! »**   
**« -Eh, mais toi aussi tu as r… »**

Il avait à peine commencé sa phrase que je lui avais déjà sautée dessus pour le noyer.

 

Harry

 

Le reste de la journée est passée assez vite, chacun à vagué à ses propres occupations. Le midi on a tous mangé ensemble, on a enfin pu faire la connaissance de Lisa, c’était une fille assez maigre, blonde, le visage recouvert de tâche de rousseurs et les yeux d’un bleu pale. Elle était extrêmement timide mais elle ne semblait cependant pas méchante. On avait finalement sus que Ruth était partit faire des courses et reviendrait aux alentours de 15 heures car il fallait quatre heures aller-retour pour allée en ville. L’atmosphère dans la villa était plutôt calme, sauf entre Zayn et Daniel, en effet, Zayn avait fini par voir la main de Niall et on n’avait pris au moins dix minutes à le calmer et le persuader de ne pas allez refaire le portrait à Dan, Zayn avait finalement abandonné l’idée mais nous avait prévenu que si jamais il refaisait quelque chose à notre irlandais, il se ferait un grand plaisir de le tuer. J’avais également pris soin de rester le plus loin possible de Morgan avec Louis.

On était maintenant tous autour de la table pour le repas du soir. Ruth c’était assis avec nous. Il y avait plutôt une bonne ambiance, Liam et Rachid parlait Littérature tandis que Niall et Zayn répondais à la question que venait de leur posait Leaticia et enfin Louis parlait avec Lisa, c’était fou comme il avait le don de réussir à mettre à l’aise les gens et leur faire oublier leur timidité. Tout à coup Ruth s’est levée et a tapé dans son verre avec sa petite cuillère.

**« S’il vous plait, je pourrait avoir votre attention ? »**

Tout le monde à arrêter de parler pour se tourner vers elle.

**« Merci, maintenant que tout le monde est arrivée à la villa, le propriétaire m’a chargé de faire un petit discours sur les règles de la villa malgré le fait que certain sont là depuis déjà quelques jours »**

On a entendu quelqu’un soupirer de mécontentement à la prononciation du mot « règles », c’était enfaîte Connor qui avait finalement commencé à manger, montrant clairement qu’il n’était en aucun cas intéressé par les propos de Ruth, celle-ci lui a donné un léger coup d’œil avant de continuer.

**« Je disais donc, il y a quelques règles important, que vous vous devez de respecter, tout d’abord, interdiction de se servir dans les placards en dehors des heures de repas… »**

Moi et les garçons on s’est directement tourné vers Niall, qui s’est contenté de nous tirer la langue avant de reporter son attention sur Ruth.

**« Ensuite, le vol est bien sur interdit que se soit dans les œuvres de la maison ou bien dans les affaires personnels des autres habitants, il est également formellement interdit de se battre, je ne supporterais aucune bagarre »**

Cette fois on s’est tous tournés vers Zayn, qui n’a pas dénié nous regarder.

**« Interdiction également de laisser trainer ses ordures que se soit vaisselle, paquet de chips ou autres »**

Elle s’apprêter a continué quand la voix de Dan l’as coupé.

**« Ta entendu ce qu’a dit la dame, le gothique? Ta merde tu l’a ramasse. »**

Dan venait de s’adresser a Connor d’une manière tellement froide que tout le monde avait sursauté. Connor, lui n’as pas quitté les yeux de son morceau de viande. Il faisait tellement vieux, mais j’avais appris dans la journée que Connor avait seulement 19 ans.

 **« -Il ne t’a rien dit, alors laisse le tranquille. »** Zayn lui avait répondu sur un ton aussi froid qu'avait employé Dan.

Dan semblait surpris que quelqu’un est osé lui répondre et un sourire insolent s’était glisser sur ses lèvres ce qui avait tendance à encore plus énerver le métis. Liam a rapidement déposer une main sur le dos de Zayn et lui a murmurait de se calmer. Tandis que j’ai posé une main sur le genou de Louis, voyant que lui aussi, voulait intervenir.

 **« S’il vous plait je peux continuer ? »** Ruth est intervenue.

On s’est tous tus, hochant la tête pour lui montrer qu’on était de nouveau attentifs.

**« Je disais donc, que toute remarque qu’elle soit homophobe, raciste ou même sexiste n’est en aucun cas tolérés. Ensuite, il est formellement interdit de faire trop de bruit dans la maison lorsque tout le monde est couché. Si jamais vous cassez ou abîmez quelque chose vous devez immédiatement m’en avertir, dans tout les cas je finirais par savoir qui s’est. Et pour finir, mais ça vous le savez déjà, tout types de technologies, que se soit téléphone ou ordinateurs est interdit. »**

Elle a finalement fini, ses règles me semblaient convenables. On à tous hoché la tête.

**« Sur ce, je vous souhaite un bon repas »**

Elle s’est rassise et on à tous commencer a mangé. Sayez, les vacances avait officiellement commencée.


	6. Cadre brisé

Harry

 

J’ai été réveillé par un bruit extrêmement fort qui provenant du couloir. J’ai mis un certains temps à me rappeler où je me trouver, puis les souvenirs de la villa ainsi que de la journée d’hier me sont doucement revenus. J’ai essayé de bouger mais, comme d’habitude, le bras musclé de Louis m’entourant fermement le corps m’en empêchait. J’étais dos à lui tandis qu’il avait sa tête dans ma nuque, son souffle sur mes cheveux me chatouillait légèrement. J’ai surélevé son bras et je me suis retourné pour lui faire face, il était toujours profondément endormi. J’ai posé ma main sur son torse nu avant de le pousser légèrement.

 **« Lou…Lou réveille toi s’il te plait. »** J’ai murmuré tout en déposant des petits baisers sur ses lèvres.

Il a marmonné quelque chose d’incompréhensible, j’ai continué à le remuer doucement pour le forcer à ouvrir les yeux. Finalement, tout doucement, ses yeux se sont ouvert, il a battu des cils plusieurs fois avant de m’envoyer un regard fatigué, j’ai tout de suite culpabilisé de l’avoir réveillé. Il a détourné son regard pour apercevoir l’horloge qui se trouvait accroché au mur derrière moi.

**« Hazza, il est 3 heures du matin… »**

**« -Je sais mais j’ai entendu un bruit dans le couloir…** »

Je me suis rendu compte à quel point j’étais ridicule de le réveiller pour cela. Un de ses sourcils s’est levé et un petit sourire est apparu sur ses lèvres, je le connais par cœur ce petit sourire, il apparaît à chaque fois que Lou est sur le point de sortir une connerie. Cependant, il a du voir que j’étais angoissé et que ce n’était absolument pas le moment de me faire une blague car il s’est doucement redressé tout en regardant en direction de la porte et est resté à l’écoute du moindre bruit, au bout de quelques secondes il s’est rallongé.

 **« Soit tu as rêvé, soit c’est Niall qui s’est encore mangé un meuble.** »

Il a déposé un petit baiser sur le sommet de ma tête tout en resserrant son étreinte autour de moi. Je me suis sentit encore plus ridicule.

**« - Oui surement…Excuse moi de t’avoir réveillé, rendors toi Lou. »**

J’ai doucement embrassé ses lèvres, il a froncé les sourcils avant de sculpter mon visage.

 **« -Tu es sur que tu va bien ? »** Il m’a demandé en caressant ma joue, son regard plongé dans le mien.

 **« -Oui oui…»** J’ai menti du mieux que je pouvais.

Il a déposé un dernier baiser sur mes lèvres avant de finalement refermer les yeux, sa main continuée cependant de dessiner des petits motifs aléatoires dans le bas de mon dos, d’habitude ces simples caresses me suffisent à m’endormir mais en ce moment, bizarrement, ils ne me sont d’aucune aide. Je me suis contenté de regarder mon Lou se rendormir, il est tellement beau quand il dort, on a l’impression qu’il a seulement qu’une dizaine d’année, Zayn le charrie souvent avec cela d’ailleurs. Finalement sa main s’est arrêtée et ses ronflements ont fini par recouvrir les bruits de l’horloge. Ca m’a rassuré de savoir qu’il n’a pas eu de mal à se rendormir, j’ai déposé un petit bisou sur sa clavicule avant de me tourné sur le dos. J’ai essayé de me détendre mais la boule que j’avais dans mon ventre me gênait, de plus je ne pouvais m’empêcher d’avoir au fond de moi cette espèce de mauvais pressentiment. J’ai commencé à réfléchir sur ce que j’allais pouvoir faire de ma journée, c’étais en effet la seule façon pour moi de penser à autre chose, mais au moment où je commençais enfin à me détendre, un autre bruit, plus fort que le premier, a retentit dans les couloirs, mon cœur s’est accéléré et ma respiration est devenue légèrement saccadé. Je me suis retourné vers Lou pour apercevoir qu’il dormait toujours profondément, comment faisait-il ? Je me suis relevé légèrement. Pourquoi je flippais autant ? C’était surement Niall ou quelqu’un d’autre qui avait frappé dans un meuble rien de plus. Et s’il s’était fait mal? Il fallait que j’aille voir d’où venait se bruit où je ne pourrais pas me rendormir. J’ai regardait une dernière fois Louis, hésitant à le réveiller, puis finalement je me suis avancé tout seule vers la porte qui menée au couloir.

 

Louis

 

Je me suis à nouveau éveillé, mais cette fois c’étais à cause de mon corps que je ne pouvais empêcher de trembler, comment ce fait-il qu’il fait si froid? J’ai enfoncé ma tête un peu plus profondément dans mon oreiller tout en resserrant désespérément la couette autour de mon torse, mais rien à faire, j’étais toujours aussi congelé. Je me suis alors décalé dans le lit dans l’espoir d’être réchauffé par le corps d’Harry, mais tout ce que j’ai sentit c’est un oreiller froid et une place vide. J’ai légèrement ouvert les yeux, mes paupières étaient lourdes mais quand vu que j’étais en effet seule dans le lit, j’ai subitement ouvert grands les yeux.

 **« Hazza ? »** J’ai appelé.

J’ai eu le reflex stupide de chercher mon portable avant de me rappeler que je ne l’avais pas. Je me suis finalement légèrement relevé de manière à pouvoir apercevoir l’horloge qui afficher 4h30. J’ai sentit une petite vague de panique m’envahir, Harry ne se lève jamais sans moi quoi qu’il arrive, sauf pour préparer le petit déjeuner. J’ai enfilé un survêtement qui trainait par terre avant de me diriger rapidement vers la salle de bain, je pensais, dans un premiers temps, qu’il était tombé malade car quand il m’avait réveillé un peu plus tôt dans la nuit j’avais remarqué qu’il transpirait légèrement. Mais quand j’ai ouvert la salle de bain personne ne s’y trouvait. Où était-il ? J’ai finalement remarqué que la porte qui menée au couloir était légèrement ouverte. Il était trop tôt pour préparer le petit déjeuner pourquoi serait il descendu sans moi ?

Je me suis finalement élancé vers le couloir, il était tellement silencieux que, même ici, le seul son que l’on pouvait entendre était les tic-tac insésent de l’horloge de notre chambre.

 **« Harold ? »** J’ai appelé dans un murmure.

J’ai pensé un instant qu’il était peut-être partit avec l’un des garçons, je me suis alors empressé d’ouvrir chaque porte tout en faisant bien attention à ce que le grincement de celle-ci ne les réveilles pas. Malheureusement Harry ne se trouvait dans aucune des chambres. Je me suis finalement décidé à allumer la lumière ne faisant plus attention à ne pas réveiller les autres, la seule chose qui m’intéresser s’était de savoir où était Harry. J’ai passé un rapide coup d’œil aux autres couloirs qui était, eux aussi, vides et silencieux. Il était peut être simplement partit prendre un livre ? Ou manger quelque chose ? Je m’inquiète surement pour rien. J’essayais tant bien que mal de me rassurer tout en descendant les escaliers.

**« Harry ? Tu es là ? »**

J’ai essayé de me repéré dans le hall tout en frottant le mur pour trouver l’interrupteur. Comment peut-il faire si sombre dans cette maison ? J’ai enfin mis la main sur l’interrupteur. Quand la lumière a envahi l’ensemble du hall la première chose que j’ai aperçu fut les petits bouts de verres éparpillés un peu partout dans le hall, j’ai cherché d’où cela provenait pour finalement voir, au sol, un cadre brisé en mille morceaux. J’étais sur le point d’aller le ramasser quand j’ai vu une forme allongé dans un coin du hall, j’ai légèrement sursauté quand j’ai reconnu les bouclettes légèrement ensanglanté.

**« HARRY ! ».**

 

Zayn

 

Un cri m’a arraché de mon rêve, je me suis relevé instinctivement. J’ai frotté mes yeux avec mes mains avant de tirer mes cheveux vers l’arrière. J’avais l’impression d’avoir dormis pendant des jours. Je me suis assis sur le lit avant d’apercevoir la lumière dans le couloir. J’ai hésité quelques instants me demandant si je n’avais pas simplement rêver. Mais quand j’ai entendu des bruits, ressemblant à des portes qu’on ouvre, provenir du couloir je me suis empressé d’allez voir ce qui se passait ne prenant pas la peine d’enfiler un pantalon.La première chose que j’ai vue fut Liam et Niall au pied de leur porte, leurs yeux étaient à peine ouverts, signe que, comme moi, ils venaient de se réveiller.

 **« -Vous avez entendu ? »** J’ai demandé.

 **« -Oui, c’était quoi ? »** A questionner Niall d’une voix endormi.

 **« -Quelqu’un a crié… »** Liam a marqué une légère pose avant de tourner la tête vers le fond du couloir tout en fronçant les sourcils « Où sont Louis et Harry ? »

J’ai tourné la tête pour voir que la porte de leur chambre été ouverte. Le regard endormi de Niall et Liam s’est transformé en un regard remplis d’inquiétude. Je dois avouer que moi aussi, je n’ai pas pus m’empêcher de me sentir anxieux.

**«AU SECOURS, VITE »**

J’ai sursauté, c’était la voix de louis, j’ai croisé brièvement le regard de Niall et Liam avant de m’élancer rapidement vers les cris. J’ai descendu les escaliers comme un fou suivit de prêt de Liam et de Niall, mon cœur battait à cent à l’heure. Arriver en bas des escaliers, mon cœur a loupé un battement, dans un coin du hall, Louis était agenouillé tenant fermement dans ses bras le corps mou de Harry. Le bouclé était extrêmement blanc et un filet de sang qui venait du haut de son crane avait coulé jusqu’à son menton. A cotés d’eux Ruth était agenouillé remuant légèrement les cheveux du bouclés essayant surement de trouver la blessure tandis que Lisa et Connor s’occupaient d’éloigner quelques bouts de verres qui se trouvaient autour du corps inconscient d’Harry.

 **« FAITES QUELQUE CHOSE ! »** Louis a crié d’une voix tremblante

Moi et les garçons ont a couru vers eux, Liam s’est agenouillé au niveau de la tête de Harry en face de Ruth tandis que Niall s’est assis de manière a pouvoir attraper la main de Harry.

 **«- Qu’est ce qui s’est passé ? »** Liam a demandé.

 **« J-J’en sais rien, j-je le chercher et je l’est t-trouver comme c-ca»** A informé Louis entre deux sanglots.

 **« -Calme-toi »** Liam lui a murmuré essayant de rassurer Louis du mieux qu’il pouvait.

J’ai relevé brièvement la tête pour voir que tous les autres habitants étaient arrivés, regardant silencieusement la scène, ils avaient tous leur regard braqué sur Ruth qui inspectait minutieusement la blessure du bouclé.

 **« -Il a prit un coup sur la tête, rien de sévère »** Ruth nous a finalement informés.

 **« -U...Un coup ? »** A murmuré Niall.

Ruth s’est levé tout en hochant la tête vers l’Irlandais.

 **« Le cadre, lui est peut être tombé dessus ? »** Connor a demandé.

 **« -Surement »** Lui a répondu Ruth «Laetitia va me chercher la trousse de premier soin, elle est dans ma chambre, dans l’étagère de la salle de bain, Lisa va me chercher des chiffons humides pour essuyer son front pendant que je m’occupe d’aller chercher des couvertures»

C’est seulement quand elle a dit ca que j’ai remarqué à quel point Harry tremblé. Les deux filles ont hoché la tête à leur tour avant de s’empresser d’aller effectuer leur tâche. J’ai été très reconnaissant que Ruth prenne les choses en mains car même Liam semblait pétrifier.

 **«- Vous êtes sur qu’on ne devrait pas l’emmener à l’hôpital ? »** Morgan a questionner.

 **« -Bien sur, allons y maintenant, s’est pas comme si on se trouvait à seulement 2 heures de route en voiture de toute civilisation »** Dan a répondu ironiquement

Lisa est revenue avec un chiffon humide, elle était sur le point de lui essuyer le front quand Louis lui a arraché de ses mains.

 **« -Je m’en occupe. »** La fermeté dans la voix de Louis la fit sursauter.

Louis a commencé à essuyer la petite goutte de sang qui avait commencé à faire son chemin en direction de l’œil d’Harry tout en lui murmurant des mots rassurant.

 **« Mon dieu qu’elle horreur ! »** La voix de Rachid nous fit sursauter. On s’est tous tourné vers lui, sauf Louis qui refusait de décrocher les yeux d’Harry.

Rachid se trouvait aux milieux des morceaux de verre tenant fermement le tableau entre ses mains.

**« Un pur chef d’œuvre, qui a osé lui faire ca. »**

A l’entende de cela je n’ai pas pus m’empêcher de voir rouge.

 

Niall

 

J’ai serré un peu plus fort la main congelé d’Harry en entendant les propos de Rachid. Comment peut-il s’inquiété de ce fichu tableau alors que Harry est blessé ? J’ai vu Zayn se lever doucement les poings fermement serrés, il a fixé Louis quelques instants, fort heureusement Louis n’avais pas entendu ce qu’avait dit Rachid, trop occupé a retiré le sang du visage de son Harry. En moins deux secondes, Zayn avait attrapé Rachid par le col le plaquant contre le mur tout en le surélevèrent légèrement.

**« COMMENT TU OSES DIRE CA CONNARD ? TU T’INQUIETE POUR CE FICHU TABLEAU DE MERDE ALORS QUE HARRY EST BLESSE ? »**

Zayn s’énerve souvent, mais c’étais la première fois que je le voyais en venir aux mains avec quelqu’un de nettement plus faible que lui. Dan est arrivé en courant vers eux repoussant rapidement Zayn, Rachid s’est écraser sur le sol à coté du tableau.

 **«QU’EST-CE QUI TE PREND TOI ? »** Zayn a hurlé en direction de Daniel.

C’est seulement quand j’ai vu le regard noir de Zayn et les poings de Daniel se serrer que je me suis décidé à lâcher la main d’Harry. Je me suis empressé de me mettre entre les deux.

**« -Arrête Zayn. »**

**« -Écarte toi Niall, il me semble que lui et moi on a déjà un compte à régler ».**

Je savais qu’il faisait allusion à ma main. Le regard noir de Zayn n’avait pas quitté les yeux de Dan.

**« -CA SUFFIT MAINTENANT ».**

La voix de Liam me fit sursauter

 **« Vous croyez que s’est vraiment le moment de régler vos comptes ? Vous n’avez pas mieux à faire ? »** Il a continué pointant son doigt vers le bouclé

Un grand silence s’en suivit. Zayn a finalement décroché son regard des yeux de Dan pour jeté un bref regard froid à Rachid. J’ai cru un moment qu’il allait donner un dernier coup à Rachid. Mais la voix de Ruth a retentit dans le hall.

**«- En effet, auriez-vous oublié les règles ? ».**

Zayn l’a légèrement regardé de travers, je savais pertinemment ce qu’il pensait des règles, puis il s’est finalement dirigé vers le corps d’Harry tout en prenant bien soin de bousculer Dan. Je me suis approché de Ruth pour l’aider avec les couvertures tandis que Dan et Connor se sont occupés d’aider Rachid.

 

Liam

 

On était maintenant tous dans la chambre de Zayn. Harry été allongé sur le lit, entre les jambes de Louis, sa tête reposant mollement sur le torse du mécheux. Lou jouait avec les petites bouclettes rebelles qui s’échappaient du bandage blanc entourant la tête de Hazza.

 **« Qu’es ce qui ta pris ? »** J’ai soufflé en direction de Zayn.

Zayn, quant à lui, était appuyé contre le mur à cotée de la porte, il n’avait pas décroché un mot depuis sa crise de colère. Il n’a même pas pris la peine de levé les yeux quand je lui ai adressé la parole se contentant de fixer le sol.

**«- Ils m’ont cherché ».**

J’ai légèrement soufflé d’agacement mais je n’ai rien dit de plus, sachant pertinemment qu’il était quasiment impossible de faire entendre raison à Zayn.

 **« -Pourquoi il se réveille pas ? »** Niall a murmuré.

 **«-Il faut juste attendre un peu, il va se réveiller.»** J’ai répondu à Niall tout en ébouriffant sa tignasse blonde.

Niall était sur le point de nous dire quelque chose quand Louis s’est soudain mis à tremblé légèrement.  
«  
 **Louis ? Ça va ?** » Zayn a demandé tout en se rapprochant du lit.

On pouvait voir à ses yeux qu’il tentait tant bien que mal de ne pas pleurer.

 **« J-Je viens de me rappeler d’un truc»** Il a commencé d’une voix légèrement tremblante.

On est resté le fixer l’invitant à continuer.

**« I-Il m’a réveillé dans la nuit, v-vers deux heures ou trois heures, j-je sais plus. Il m’a dit q-qu’il avait entendu un bruit dans le c-couloir. Mais j’avais rien entendu, alors j’ai** **pensé qu’il avait rêvé alors je me suis r-rendormis. »**

Il a fini sa phrase en pleurant légèrement, il a rapidement brossé les larmes avec sa manche.

 **« Lou, ce n’est pas de ta faute »** A murmuré Niall tout en lui serrant légèrement la main.

J’ai regardé Zayn du coin de l’œil, il pensait comme moi. Louis a du voir le regard froid de Zayn car il nous a tous de suite demander ce qui n’allait pas.

 **« Rien, cela confirme juste quelque chose. »** Zayn a répondu d’un ton froid.

Il y a eu un léger blanc, pendant lequel Louis et Niall attendaient des explications.

**« Le cadre était accroché trop loin de Harry pour que ce soit sa chute qui l’est assommé… »**

Louis et Niall se sont légèrement figés.

 **« M-Mais comment alors ? »** Louis a murmuré tout en caressant inconsciemment le bandage du frisé.

Zayn s’est levé, les poings à nouveau serré.

 **« -Quelqu’un la frappé. »** Zayn a dit d’une voit extrêmement basse et froide.

Le regard terrifié de Louis est devenu un regard noir semblable à celui de Zayn.

 **« Qui aurait fait ça ? »** Il a doucement demandé.

On a tous tournés nos regards vers Harry.

 **« Aucune idée. »** J’ai commencé **« Seul Harry pourra nous le dire. »**


	7. Réveil & Tension

Liam

 

Je me suis lentement étiré avant de regarder autour de moi, les garçons s’étaient tous endormis. Niall était sur le petit fauteuil qui se trouvait au coin de la pièce avec une couverture recouvrant la totalité de son corps, Zayn était assis juste à coté de lui sur le sol, la tête posé contre le rebord du fauteuil, tandis que Louis et Harry étaient entrelacés sur le lit. La tête de Louis était perdu dans les boucles d’Harry, tandis que le bouclé semblait, lui, se cacher dans le cou du mécheux. Harry ne s’était toujours pas réveiller et je n’avais vu aucun habitant depuis l’accident. Chacun, comme nous, étaient repartit se coucher, essayant désespérément de finir sa nuit.

_-Toc Toc-_

J’ai légèrement sursauté. Je me suis demandé quelques instants qui cela pouvait bien être, avant de penser que c’était sans aucun doute quelqu’un venant tout bonnement prendre des nouvelles d’Harry. Je me suis avancé pour ouvrir la porte tout en entendant ce qui semble être Zayn marmonné légèrement. J’ai entrouvert la porte pour finalement voir Connor les mains dans les poches et la mèche tombant devant son visage.

 **«Salut. »** J’ai murmuré ne voulant pas réveiller les garçons.

 **«-Ruth veux tous nous voir dans cinq minutes dans le salon. »** Il m’a dit un ton un peu trop strict à mon goût.

Il a remué la tête de manière à ce que sa mèche s’écarte de ses yeux avant de faire demi tour vers les escaliers. J’ai refermé lentement la porte pour ne pas qu’elle grince.

**«-Qu’est-ce qu’il voulait ? »**

Je me suis retourné pour voir Zayn en train de doucement s’étirer. C’était le seul à s’être éveillé, les autres garçons dormaient toujours profondément.

**«- Connor est venu me prévenir que l’on doit tous descendre dans le salon dans cinq minutes… »**

Je l’ai informé tous en secouant doucement Niall pour qu’il se réveille à son tour.

**«- Quoi ? Tu veux vraiment descendre ? Alors que le gros con qui a frappé Harry se trouve parmi eux. »**

Zayn m’a presque hurlé dessus. Je l’ai brièvement regardé pour finalement apercevoir que son regard froid de la veille n’avait toujours pas disparu. J’étais sur le point de lui dire de baisser d’un ton quand Niall a commencé à murmurer quelque chose d’incompréhensible tout en remuant légèrement. Il a doucement ouvert les yeux et quand il a croisé mon regard il a légèrement sursauté.

**« Je dormais pas, je vous jure que je dormais pas ! »**

J’ai légèrement pouffé de rire tandis qu’il s’est redressé sur son fauteuil. Zayn, lui, avait toujours les bras croisés et je pouvais voir du coin de l’œil qu’il me fusillait du regard.

 **«-Ah ouais ? Pourtant Le filet de bave à coté de ta bouche nous dit le contraire… »** J’ai doucement dit tout en ébouriffant ses cheveux.

Il a rapidement passé sa manche sur sa bouche avant de fixer le lit où Harry et Louis étaient toujours entrelacés.

 **«-Harry…? »** Il a murmuré

**«-Toujours endormis. »**

Je lui ai ensuite rapidement expliqué que l’on nous attendait en bas, Niall n’as pas bronché, contrairement à Zayn, il s’est contenté de se lever et d’aller passer un rapide coup d’eau sur son visage.

**«-Sérieusement Liam. On ne devrait pas descendre tant qu’Harry ne s’est pas réveillé. »**

Il a dit ça d’une voix très calme presque suppliante, signe que, enfin, il s’était calmé. Je me suis rapidement tourné vers lui pour voir qu’il s’était assis sur le fauteuil où Niall s’était endormis plus tôt.

**« -On n’en sait encore trop peu, cela se trouve on n’a peut être fait quelques conclusion trop hâtive. Il a peut être pris peur quand le cadre est tombé et s’est cogner quelques part ou c’est peut être un simple accident, quelqu’un qui l’a prit pour un voleur et l’a assommé et qui a maintenant trop peur d’avouer que c’est lui. »**

J’ai marqué une légère pause durant laquelle je n’ai pas pus empêcher de serrer les poings.

**« Et si jamais quelqu’un a vraiment voulu lui faire du mal, alors, il faut qu’on continue à lui faire croire que l’on pense toujours que c’était simple un accident, pour protéger Harry.»**

  **«- Il s’en reprendra à Harry dans tout les cas. »**

**«- Peut-être mais si on laisse penser, par n’importe quel moyen, que l’on sait ce qui s’est passé, cette personne est capable de paniquer et de s’en prendre à Harry. On ne doit prendre aucun risque, tu comprends ? »**

J’ai enfin regardé Zayn, il me fixait avec quelque chose dans son regard que je n’arrivais pas à identifier. Il a hoché la tête tout en soufflant que j’avais raison avant de finalement reposer ses yeux sur Harry et Louis.

**«-Et Louis ? »**

J’ai tournée la tête, Louis avait toujours la tête perdu dans les boucles d’Harry.

**«-Laissons-le dormir, de toute façon il refusera de laisser Harry tout seul »**

J’ai attrapé la couette avec laquelle Niall s’était endormis et je l’ai étendu sur Louis et Harry qui avait commencé à trembler légèrement de froid. Je me suis retourné pour voir Zayn les yeux fixant toujours Harry.

 **« Il ira bien Zayn. »** J’ai murmuré en lui passant rapidement un bras autour de ses épaules.

**«- Je sais. »**

 

Zayn

 

Je suis entré dans le salon en même temps que Niall et Liam. J’ai immédiatement ressentit l’atmosphère pesante qui régnait dans la salle. J’ai regardé attentivement chaque personne qui s’y trouvait. Le premier que j’ai aperçu fut Connor qui se trouvait appuyé contre la porte d’entrée avec un regard indifférent, ses mains toujours dans ses fidèles poche. J’ai ensuite vu Dan qui été appuyé contre l’arrière du canapé mangeant tranquillement une pomme. Sur ce canapé se trouvait Morgan, les jambes croisés qui parler doucement avec Laetitia, qui elle, semblait ne pas vraiment l’écouter. Puis de l’autre coté de la salle il y avait Lisa et Rachid, bras croisés, ne s’échangeant pas un mot. Enfin, au milieu de la salle, sur un des fauteuils se trouvait Ruth.

 **« Bonjour tout le monde. »** A murmuré Niall avec un faux-sourire.

Un silence a régner quand les autres habitants se sont rendus compte que l’on était rentré.

 **« Comment va Harry ? »** A rapidement répondu Leaticia se levant du canapé.

 **«-Il ne s’est toujours pas réveiller… »** Liam a répondu doucement.

 **«-Et Louis ? »** Morgan a demandé se levant à son tour du canapé.

 **« -Il veille sur lui. »** j’ai répondu.

Ils ont tout les deux hoché la tête avant de se rassoir dans le canapé. Nous nous sommes à notre tour avancés vers le canapé. J’ai donné un rapide coup d’œil autour de la salle. Je ne peux pas m’empêcher de penser que l’une de ces personne s’en est peut être prit à Harry, cette idée me rend fou. Ils avaient tous les yeux fixaient sur Ruth, sauf Dan qui semblait fixer intensément quelqu’un d’autre. J’ai par la suite remarqué que c’était Niall. J’ai rapidement passé un bras autour de ce dernier qui m’a rapidement envoyé un regard interrogateur n‘ayant pas remarqué le regard noir de Dan posé sur lui. Qu’est-ce que notre irlandais a bien pu lui faire pour qu’il se comporte de la sorte avec lui ? J’ai foudroyé Dan du regard avant que Ruth ne prenne la parole.

**« -Bonjour a tous. »**

Nous l’avons tous salué à notre tour.

**«- Désolé de vous réunir si tôt étant donné que vous n’avez pas du beaucoup dormir. »**

Dan a légèrement rigolé en murmurant quelque chose qui ressemblait à un « tu m’étonne. ». Liam s’est directement tourné vers moi. Depuis la veille j’ai la désagréable apprécions que les garçons me surveille, surement par rapport au fait que j’en suis venu aux mains avec Rachid. Je dois avouer que cela m’énerve un peu, je sais me contrôler, je n’ai en aucun cas besoin que les garçons me surveillent.

**« -Mais je suis face à un problème. »**

J’ai reposé mon attention sur Ruth.

**«Voyez vous dans le forfait que vous avez réglé pour loger ici durant une ou deux semaines vous avez payé également pour les activités proposés. Hors voyez vous, aujourd’hui devez avoir lieu un pique nique prêt du lac. »**

Elle a marqué une légère pose pendant laquelle elle a regardé chaqu’un d’entre nous.

**« Malheureusement, en mesure de l’accident qu’il y a eu hier et donc de la petite nuit que vous avez eu, j’ignore si vous voulez toujours y aller… »**

Accident ? Si seulement elle savait. Un nouveau silence a régné dans la salle. J’ai continué à inspecté tout le monde, tous avaient maintenant les yeux posés sur nous, attendant notre réponse. J’ai tourné la tête vers Niall qui m’envoyait un regard hésitant. Cela m’a laissé perplexe comment pouvait-il hésité ? On ne va pas aller faire un pique-nique alors que Harry est blessé et Louis totalement bouleversé. J’ai détourné mon regard de Niall pour le poser sur Liam, il a du sentir que je le fixais car il m’a directement regardé avant de rapidement hocher la tête.

 **«-On va y aller, on va tous y aller. »** Liam a répondu d’un ton décidé.

Mon cœur a failli s’arrêter. Quoi ? Mais il joue à quoi sérieusement ? J’étais sur le point de répondre quand j’ai sentis les doigts de Niall me pincer discrètement le bras.

 **« -Vous êtes sur que cela ne vous dérange pas ? Je veux dire par rapport à Harry... ?** » A demandé Leaticia.

 **« -Non, Louis va rester ici pour veillez sur lui. Puis ca nous changera les idées. »** A déclarée Liam a travers un sourire.

Les autres habitants ont légèrement hoché la tête puis Rachid a prit la parole.

**« -Super ! On y va alors. J’ai entendu dire que c’était un endroit très intéressant. »**

Tandis que Ruth décrivait le lieu où on aller pique niquer, j’essayais tant bien que mal de savoir ce que Liam avait à l’esprit. Finalement tous les habitants ont accepté, même Morgan qui a pourtant insisté pendant 10 minutes sur le fait qu’il fallait quelqu’un pour veillez sur Louis et qu’il se ferait un plaisir d’accomplir cette tâche. Ruth nous a finalement dit que nous avions une dizaine de minutes pour nous préparer et nous sommes enfin tous sortit de la pièce.

Une fois dans notre couloir, et après avoir bien vérifié que plus aucun habitant ne pouvait nous voir, j’ai attrapé le bras de Liam.

 **« A quoi vous jouez exactement? »** J’ai pratiquement hurlé.

 **«-Calme-toi Zayn. »**  m'a répondu fermement Liam tout en retirant son bras de mon emprise. **« C’est une chance pour nous ce pique-nique. »**

 **« -Comment ca ? »** J’ai répondu tout en regardant Niall et Liam tour à tour.

 **« -Réfléchis ! Le pique nique permettra d’éloigner tout les habitants dont le malfaiteur qui s’en est prit à Harry, au moins le temps que ce dernier se réveille. On ne pouvait pas laisser passer une telle chance. »** Liam a répondu

**« -Et pourquoi allons nous avec eux ? »**

**« -Car la meilleure chose à faire, c’est de se rapprocher des habitants pour mieux les sonder, l’un d’entre eux se comportera forcement étrangement ainsi on pourra le démasquer. »**

Il y a eu un léger silence durant lequel Liam m’a sourit comme fière de son plan.

 **«-Non. »** J’ai répondu fermement.

Niall et Liam ont écarquillé les yeux.

 **«-Quoi non ? »** A répondu Liam à son tour, sur le même ton que moi.

**« Putain mais Liam tu es le premier à dire que tu ne veux pas prendre de risque, et là c’est quoi ton plan ? Laisser Harry seul à la maison avec seulement Louis pour le protéger et prendre soin de lui pendant que nous on va tranquillement se manger un pique-nique prêt d’un lac pourrit ? On devrait rester avec Harry et le protéger pas partir jouer au enquêteur. Putain Liam ! »**

Les sourcils de Liam se sont froncés et ses poings se sont serrer.

**« Zayn ne vient surtout pas me dire que je n’essaie pas de les protéger. »**

**« -Excuse moi, mais c’est l’impression que tu dégages. »**

**« -QUOI ? »**

Liam s’est dangereusement approché de moi tandis que j’ai fait de mon mieux pour ne pas broncher.

 **« Les garçons… »** Nous a murmuré Niall qui regardait toujours attentivement la scène.

**« Si je ne serais pas là cela ferai bien longtemps que tu aurais tué tout les habitants à cause de tes crises de nerfs à répétitions ! Alors ne vient pas me donner des leçons sur comment protéger les gens. »**

**« FERME LA LIAM»**

Je l’ai poussé si fort que son dos a tapé contre le mur, résonnant dans toute la maison. J’ai directement regretté mon geste en voyant le corps de Liam glisser doucement contre le mur, surement sonné par le choc. Niall m’a légèrement poussé avant de se mettre entre Liam et moi.

 **« -Liam! Liam, ca va ? »** Niall a demandé tout en s’agenouillant à coté de lui

Liam a légèrement toussé avant d’hocher la tête. Je me suis rapidement approché tout en m’accroupissant à mon tour prêt de Lui.

 **« -Je suis désolé Liam, je ne voulais pas te pousser si fort…»** J’ai répondu essayant tant bien que mal de me rattraper.

Mais Liam ne m’a pas répondu ne prenant même pas la peine de me regarder. J’ai voulu aider Niall à le relever mais quand j’ai attrapé le bras de Liam ce dernier l’a écarté.

 **« -Me touche pas. »** Il a murmuré.

Une fois debout il a soufflé un « merci » à Niall et l’a averti qu’il allait se préparer. Il a commencé a marché en direction de sa chambre mais il s’est tout de même tourné une dernière fois vers moi, son regard froid se posant sur moi.

**« -Zayn, fait ce que tu veux, on se passera de toi. »**

Sa voix était aussi froide que son regard.

 **«- Liam attend ! »** Niall s’est écrié avant de s’élancer en direction de ce dernier ne m’accordant, lui non plus, pas un seul regard.

Je suis resté quelque instant seul dans le couloir, les poings serrés et fixant fermement le sol.

 **«- Putain… »** J’ai murmuré.

 

Louis

 

J’ai été réveillé en sursaut par un bruit semblable à celui de quelqu’un tapant contre un mur, le bruit a continué de battre dans mes oreilles quelques instants. J’ai doucement ouvert les yeux pour finalement voir que je me trouvais toujours dans la chambre de Zayn. Je fus désorienté avant de finalement me souvenir des évènements de la veille. Je me suis relevé rapidement, pour voir qu’Harry était toujours endormi sur le lit à coté de moi. Le bandeau qui lui entourait la tête était maintenant légèrement rouge et les boucles qui tombaient dessus étaient extrêmement emmêlés, mais malgré ca je ne pouvais m’empêcher de le trouver magnifique. Je me suis rallongé enroulant un bras autour de son torse de manière à pouvoir mieux rapprocher son corps du mien. Les cheveux bouclés d’Harry me chatouillait légèrement le nez.

 **« Hey bébé, ca serait bien que tu te réveille maintenant. »** j’ai murmuré tout en déposant un petit baiser sur le haut de sa tête.

J’ai frotté un doigt sur sa joue attentant une réaction mais aucune n’est venu. J’ai soupiré avant de déposer à nouveau un baiser sur le bandeau d’Harry.

**« Ce n’est pas grave mais il va falloir te décider, je serais rassuré seulement quand j’aurais revu tes beaux petit yeux verts. »**

Je me suis lentement écarté de lui avant de m’assoir doucement sur le lit. Où sont les garçons ? Je me suis levé avant de m’avancer vers la salle de bain pour attraper les bandages et je suis ensuite rapidement revenu dans la chambre.

**« On va changer ton bandage bébé, d’accord ? »**

Je dois tellement avoir l’air d’un idiot à parler tout seul comme ca, mais j’ai l’espoir qu’il m’entende. J’ai rapidement changé son bandage avant de reposer doucement sa tête sur l’oreiller.  
J’étais maintenant assis à coté du corps de Hazza surveillant sa respiration. J’ai attrapé sa main dans la mienne et je l’ai serré légèrement.

**« Je t’aime. »**

J’ai déposé un petit baiser sur sa main avant que la porte de ne s’ouvre violement.

 

Zayn

 

 **« BORDEL DE MERDE ! »** j’ai hurlé, plus fort que prévu.

La première chose que j’ai vu fut le regard interrogateur de Louis posé sur moi. Depuis quand était il réveiller ? Mon regard a rapidement glissé sur le corps de Harry, je n’ai pas pus m’empêcher d’être légèrement déçu en le voyant toujours endormis.

 **« Hey… »** J’ai murmuré.

Louis a déposé un petit baiser sur le front d’Harry avant de se rapprocher de moi.

 **« Tu sais ce n’est pas en hurlant que tu vas le réveiller, j’ai déjà essayé. »** Il m’a dit avec un petit sourire. Au moins son humour est revenu signe qu’il va un peu mieux.

**« -Excuse-moi. »**

Il m’a fait signe de m’assoir avec lui voyant que j’étais au bord de la crise de nerfs. Je me suis rapidement assis de l’autre coté du lit passant mes mains sur mon visage. Je sentais le regard de Louis posé sur moi. J’ai doucement relevé la tête.

**« -Qu’est ce qui ne va pas Zayn ? »**

La voix de Louis était tellement douce que je n’ai pas pus m’empêcher de culpabiliser un peu plus.

 **« Je me suis disputé avec Liam. »** Ma voix est sortit comme un murmure mais suffisamment fort pour que Louis l’entende.

 **« Et ? »** Il m’a demandé sachant pertinemment qu’il n’y avait pas que cela.  
«  
**Je l’ai frappé. »**

Il y a eu un léger blanc pendant lequel j’ai passé mes mains sur mon visage. J’ai finalement entendu Louis se lever de l’autre coté du lit puis s’approcher de moi. Je pensais qu’il aller me faire la morale mais il s’est contenté de s’assoir à coté de moi.

**« Qu’est ce qui c’est passé ? »**

J’ai relevé la tête pour voir les sourcils de Louis se froncés, plus d’incompréhension que de colère.

**« -Ruth…Ruth organise un pique nique ce matin prêt d’un lac et Liam voulait y aller car, selon lui, cela permettrais d’éloigner la personne qui s’en est prit à Harry et de, par la suite, le démasquer. Mais moi je n’étais pas d’accord, je lui ai dit qu’on devait rester ici pour protéger Harry. »**

J’ai marqué une courte pause.

**« Du coup je l’ai accusé de ne pas vouloir protéger Harry mais qu’il voulait juste découvrir qui l’avait blessé. Il a commencé à s’énerver puis il m’a dit, en gros, que j’étais dangereux et que sans lui ca ferais longtemps que j’aurais tué tout les habitants de cette maison à cause de mes crises de nerfs. Puis je l’ai poussé…Genre, violement. »**

**« Il va bien ? »** S’est inquiété Louis

**« -Je pense. Il s’est relever puis il est partit se préparer. »**

J’ai fini de parler. Louis a juste hoché la tête. Maintenant lui aussi est en colère contre moi. Mon dieu qu’est ce que…

**« Viens là. »**

J’ai légèrement sursauté avant de voir Louis avec les bras ouvert. Il ne m’en veut pas alors ? Je me suis lentement approché avant de le prendre dans mes bras. On est resté silencieux pendant quelques minutes avant que, finalement, la voix de Louis brise ce silence.

**« Tu devrais y aller. »**

Je n’ai pas pus m’empêcher d’écarquiller les yeux avant de rapidement les baisser. Alors j’avais vraiment tord ? Qu’est ce que je peux être stupide.

**« Aucun de vous deux n’a tord. » A déclarer Louis semblant répondre à ma question silencieuse. « Cependant, si Liam et Niall sont décidé à aller à ce pique-nique. » Il a marqué une courte pause semblant chercher ses mots. « C’est eux qui seront en danger. »**

J’ai légèrement froncé les sourcils. Je n’avais pas pensé à cela.

 **« J’ai beaucoup réfléchis. Pourquoi quelqu’un s’en prendrais t’il seulement à Harry ? On ne doit pas écarter la possibilité que cette personne en voudrait à la totalité du groupe. »** En disant cela il a posé doucement sa main sur Harry. **« Je doit t’avouer que je serais rassuré si tout les habitants partaient faire un pique-nique mais je ne pourrait pas m’empêcher d’être inquiet pour vous… Mais si Niall et Liam sont vraiment décidés alors ils ont besoin de quelqu’un d’impulsif pour veillez sur la naïveté de Niall et je pense que tu es le mieux placé pour faire cela. »**

J’ai relevé les yeux vers Louis. Il avait un petit sourire rassurant sur son visage. Une façade bien sur. Au fond il était mort de peur, comme nous tous.

 **« -Tu as raison. »** J’ai murmuré.

 **« -J’ai toujours raison »** Il m’a répondu.

J’ai légèrement sourit.

**« -C’est fous comme des fois tu peux être le plus grand gamin que je connaisse et la seconde d’après me rappeler que tu es la plus âgés d’entre nous. »**

**« - Je vais prendre ca comme un compliment.»**

J’ai légèrement rigolé avant de le prendre dans mes bras, au bout d’une dizaine de secondes Louis sursauta subitement. Ses yeux se sont détachés des miens pour rapidement se poser sur Harry.

 **« Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? »** J’ai murmuré, ne comprenant pas le changement d’attitude de Louis.

**« -J’ai…J’ai cru un instant sentir une pression. » Louis a murmurés d’une voix cassé. « J’ai probablement rêvé… »**

Louis a lentement retiré sa main d’Harry avant de reposer ses yeux sur moi.

**« -Il ira bien Louis. »**

**« -Je l’espère… »**

Niall

 

On était tous dans le hall maintenant. Tout le monde était en maillot sauf Rachid qui portait une chemise à carreaux et Connor qui, lui, était toujours habillé de la même façon que d’habitude.

 **« Tu y va comme ca ? »** A questionner Morgan à l’intention de Connor.

Connor l’a légèrement dévisagé.

 **« -Je n’aime pas le soleil. »** Il a finalement répondu d’un ton bourru.

Je me suis retourné vers Liam. Il était appuyé contre la porte d’entrée fixant le sol. Il n’avait pas décroché un mot depuis tout à l’heure. Je ne pouvais pas m’empêcher de me sentir nerveux.

 **« Liam ? »** J’ai murmuré doucement.

Il a quitté le sol des yeux avant de me regarder. Je pouvais voir dans ses yeux qu’il était toujours en colère.

 **«-Quoi ? »** Il m’a murmuré d’un ton ferme.

 **« Rien. »** J’ai répondu tout en avalant durement.

Il a rebaissé les yeux.

 **« -Vos amis ne viennent pas ? »** M’a questionné Lisa.

Depuis combien de temps est-elle là ? Elle est tellement discrète.

 **« -Harry dort encore et Louis veille sur lui. Quant à Zayn... . »** J’ai marqué une légère pause cherchant mes mots. Mais finalement Liam a été plus rapide que moi.

**« Zayn a décidé d’être un gros con. »**

Lisa a légèrement rougit, je me suis sentit gêné pour elle. Je me suis retourné vers Liam pour le fusillait du regard. Mais mon attention fut subitement attirée par les bruits de quelqu’un courant dans les escaliers. Serait-ce Louis venant nous prévenir qu’Harry était réveillé ? Mon cœur s’est légèrement emballé. Mais finalement, ce fut Zayn, en maillot de bain, qui apparu. Je me suis tourné vers Liam pour le voir fixer Zayn d’un regard noir. Pourquoi était-il si énervé ?

 **« On dirait qu’il n’est pas un si gros con que vous le pensiez. »** Lisa a murmuré avant de s’éloigner.

Je me suis retourné vers Liam pour le voir s’éloigner a son tour vers Ruth qui venait d’entrer dans la pièce. Zayn a brièvement regardé Liam avant de s’avancer vers moi.

 **« Il est toujours énerver ?** **»** Zayn m’as demandé la voix tanguant entre regret et lassitude

 **« -C’est pire que ca. »** J’ai répondu.

**« -Et toi ? »**

**« -Tu sais bien que je peut pas être en colère plus de 10 minutes contre quelqu’un. »**

Il y a eu un léger silence.

 **« Pourquoi tu as mis un maillot alors que tu sais pas nager ? »** Je lui ai demandé.

 **« -Bronzer. »** Il n’a pas prit la peine de faire une phrase, il était beaucoup trop occupé à dévisager chaque personne dans la pièce.

 **« -Ouais c’est ce qu’on dit, tu voulais juste exposer ton corps, soit disant parfait, à tout le monde. »** J’ai dit avec un léger sourire.

 **« -La ferme Niall. »** Il m’a dit tout en m’ébouriffant les cheveux.

On est finalement tous monter dans la voiture, direction le lac.

 

Harry

 

Pourquoi je suis si fatigué ? Et pourquoi j’ai si mal à la tête ? J’essais de remuer mais mes muscles sont comme engourdis et mes paupières sont incroyablement lourdes. J’entends quelqu’un m’appeler mais la voix semble tellement lointaine. Où est Louis ? J’essais d’ouvrir les yeux mais cela me parait être un effort surhumain. _-Ouvre tes petits yeux-_. Encore cette voix, elle me parait plus proche maintenant. Je sens quelque chose me caresser les joues. _-Bébé ?-_ Cette voix je la reconnaîtrais encore milles. _-Mon ange sil-te-plait-_ C’est Louis ! Pourquoi sa voix est si cassé ? Il faut que j’ouvre les yeux pour le rassurer. Je m’efforce à ouvrir les yeux. Ca fait tellement mal. Je vois finalement un filet de lumière qui me brule les yeux. Combien de temps j’ai dormis ? Ou je suis ?

**« –Je vais fermer les volets bébé, reste avec moi s’il-te-plait »**

J’essaie de le voir mais tout est flou. Je referme les yeux quelques instants et quand je l’ai re-ouvre tout est sombre.

 **« Lo…Lou ? »** J’appelle d’une voix incroyablement rauque.

 **« -Je suis là bébé, ne bouge pas. »** me répond-il d’une voix cassé

Pourquoi il semble si paniquer? Et pourquoi je ne le vois pas ? J’essais de remuer la main mais ce simple effort m’épuise. Finalement je sens le matelas s’affaisser à coté de moi et rapidement le visage de Louis est au dessus de moi.

 **« Hey toi. »** Me murmure t’il en caressant ma joue, je me détends immédiatement.

 **«-Hey. »** Je réponds dans un souffle.

Il pose ses lèvres doucement sur les miennes. Je sens ses larmes tomber sur ma joue mais il les essuies rapidement.

**«- Tu m’as fait peur tu sais ca ? »**

**« -Qu’es-ce qui s’est passé ? »** J’ai à peine fini ma phrase que je suis prit d’une quinte de toux.

Louis remue rapidement pour attraper quelque chose sur la table de chevet avant de passer un bras sous moi et de me surélevé légèrement.

**« Bois ca. »**

Il pose le verre sur mes lèvres et j’avale doucement. Chaque gorgé semble me bruler la gorge, mais une fois le verre fini je me détends directement.

 **« Mieux ? »** Il me murmure avec un petit sourire, sa main toujours sur ma joue.

**« -Lou…Qu’est ce qui s’est passé ? »**

Sa main s’écarte de ma joue. Il soupire légèrement puis me raconte tout dans les moindres détails : La nuit, les bruits, le cadre brisés, ce qu’il a ressentit quand il m’a trouvé, le pique-nique, les tensions entre les garçons. Instinctivement ma main tâte ma tête pour sentir le bandage qui entoure ma tête. Finalement Louis s’arrête, les larmes roulant sur ses joues. Je passe rapidement ma main sur son visage pour les essuyer.

 **«- Désolé… »** Je murmure.

Il me regard ne comprenant pas pourquoi je disais ca.

**« Désolé de t’avoir fait peur, Lou. »**

Il fronce les sourcils tout en attrapant ma main qui est posé sur mon visage et entremêle immédiatement nos doigts.

**« -Ce n’est pas de ta faute Hazza, dit moi plutôt qui t’a fait ca que je lui rende ce qu’il mérite. »**

Il dépose un petit baiser sur ma main tout en attentant ma réponse. J’avale durement.

**«- Je sais pas Lou. »**

Il écarquille les yeux .

**« Je ne me rappelle pas… Je ne me rappelle de rien.»**

 

Niall

 

**« Niall, Réveille-toi. »**

J’ouvre lentement les yeux et remarque que ma tête repose mollement sur l’épaule de Liam. Je m’étire lentement pour voir Liam me fixant avec un petit sourire.

**« -On est déjà arrivé ? »**

**« -Déjà ? Ca fait au moins 45 minutes qu’on roule, j’en peux plus ! »** Me répond Morgan tout en descendant de la voiture.

Je regarde rapidement autour de nous pour voir que tout le monde est déjà hors de la voiture et presque installés.

**« -Ou est Zayn ? »**

Liam me lance un petit coup d’œil avant de se baisser pour ramasser son sac sous le siège.

 **« -Aucune idée. Surement en train d’aider les autres à s’installer. »** Il me répond d’un ton froid.

Ouah, ce n’est pas le moment de lui parler de ca. Je me décale de manière à pouvoir sortir de la voiture. Une fois dehors, je reste bouche bée. L’endroit est tellement magnifique. L’endroit est extrêmement boisé et l’étang est d’un bleu parfait. On se croirait au paradis. Mais plus je regarde ce paysage plus je ne peux m’empêcher de ressentir un sentiment de déjà vu.

 **« -Niall ca va ? »** La voix de Zayn me fait sursauter.

Je me retourne vers lui pour voir son regard inquiet posé sur moi.

**«- Hum…Non j’ai juste…Un sentiment de déjà vu. »**

Il me regarde en fronçant les sourcils puis un petit sourire apparait sur son visage

 **« -Quoi le lac ? »** je hoche la tête **« Tu sais Nialler, il se ressemble tous. »**

Non, celui la est différent. Je l’es déjà vu. Mais quand ? Soudain je me souviens et mon cœur accélère. J’attrape le bras de Zayn qui avait commencé a s’éloigner

**« Zayn, c’est le lac du tableau »**


End file.
